As I Take Up My Quill
by Odyessus
Summary: Hermione Granger decides to tell the wizarding world how Voldemort's defeat came about several years after it happened through her memories of what happened. Reviews and comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1 - As I Take Up My Quill

Chapter 1 – As I Take Up My Quill…

Greetings,

As I take up my quill to write this it has been three years, ten months, six days since it happened.

Of course I know you all expect this type of exactness from me. After all, I haven't been called the smartest witch in a century for nothing. I have of course lost count of the hours and minutes and I'm sure some will be disappointed that I haven't kept up to that detail, but then I'm not perfect.

I was seventeen when it happened and now that I'm twenty-two I feel the time is right to tell everyone exactly what and how it happened. Heavens knows there have been enough "tell-all" and "official" recounts that would fill The Ministry's lobby, but this one is from someone who was really there.

By now some of you have noticed that I'm not referring to what the rest of the wizarding world calls That Day. There are many names that were thought up for it; like Independence Day, which was quickly changed as it closely copied the American's annual celebration, but there are many others… Freedom Day, Salvation Day, The Day of Deliverance, etc.. The list goes on and on, but these are a few samples of what I'm talking about.

By now you may have guessed, and rightly so, that this was the day Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort.

It was also the day I lost many friends and one very special and one very important and very special person. But I'll get back to that…

Actually, I am getting a little ahead of myself. Where was I? Oh yes, That Day. Well, there was cheering in the streets when the news had spread that Voldemort was dead. It seemed as if the entire wizarding world breathed a collective sigh of relief when he died.

Of course I'm sure you are wondering why would I tell you what the ending is. Well that's because you already know. So I have resolved to tell you who and what made That Day come to be and how I came to lose that one person whom I have mentioned.

Anyways, please bear with me as I tell you what happened. As I haven't been able to think about That Day in almost four years without a lot of pain and sadness, this maybe… no correction… this _will _be difficult for me. So I ask in advance to excuse me if I start to ramble or… well nevermind.

So let me start at the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Summer

Chapter 2 – The Summer

It started in the summer between my sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. My friend Harry Potter had gone back to his aunt and uncle's house in Surrey for the last time, our other friend, Ron Weasley, went home to The Burrow and I went home to my parent's house.

From the moment I arrived home I was very anxious and very stressed. You have no idea what anxiety is until you sit around a house all day waiting to hear news, any news, about what's happening in your world. It reached a point where my parents got very worried about me. They tried to help, but it was hard on them, as they had really no clue what was happening nor any real way to help. They're what our world calls Muggles (and they still can't figure out where I got my magical powers).

Getting back on track here… I wrote to Harry and Ron everyday to see if there was any news or any plans from Harry. Ron replied to every letter and was up to date on what was happening. His father works in The Ministry and Ron was able to over-hear conversations between his parents. He also mentioned that Hogwarts was still going to remain open for the next year. I was happy to hear that not because I love school, which I do, but because it would have been so wrong to close the school. I know after the incident near the end of my sixth year there was much uncertainty about whether Hogwarts would be able to stay open. The old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been killed and there was a general feeling of doom because of his death.

Well, Ron's letters were a little bit of relief. It was great to hear that he and his family were doing well. His brother Bill was quickly on the mend with Fleur's (his wife) support and love. Bill had been attacked by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback and had been seriously injured when the attack happened at Hogwarts the year before. So at least one friend I knew was doing well.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, never replied to a single letter.

Now Harry was never really good at keeping up correspondence. Even with his godfather, who was the recently exonerated Sirius Black, we had to prod him to do it. I should have expected Harry not return my letters, which as I mentioned he didn't, and that made me anxious, not too mention it infuriated me.

I should mention to the reader that both boys constantly drove me crazy at school. They were always behind with their schoolwork and always came looking to me for help, Ron especially. With the exception of our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I excelled far beyond both of them in every class. Our DADA class however is where the tables were turned and Harry far exceeded us, even me.

It might seem strange to the reader that I would admit to such a thing. As much as I helped Harry with his studies, he helped me with DADA. It was not my strongest subject, but I'm a quick learner and Harry was an excellent teacher. Plus, I never had any resentment of Harry being better than me at something. In fact Harry Potter was better than me at a lot of things, which made me very proud of him.

Sorry. I'm rambling now aren't I? Where was I? Oh right… Harry and his lack of communication.

I should mention that Harry's never been one for letting someone know what his plans are. He thinks it might make the other person more inclined to help him, which I know he is very uneasy about. I know this as he told me after the battle at the Ministry in our fifth year when his godfather was killed.

Anyways, Harry never replied to any of my letters and I was starting to wonder if he was ok. Since there was no news about what was happening and Merlin knows I wasn't doing anything, I decided to pay him a visit. After getting my parents approval I packed a few things and apparated to Surrey.

The first thing I noticed was that, although I did apparate to Surrey, I apparated on the far edge of town. I also found out something else that annoyed me. I didn't even know where Harry lived. Oh I know he lived at #4 Privet Drive in Surrey, but I never had seen a map to know where it was located.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around or any maps. Nothing. It was almost as if the place was deliberately left unmarked. I remember thinking that The Order may have deliberately done this to make it difficult for Voldemort and his Death Eaters to find Harry.

Oh sorry, I think I may need to briefly explain about The Order of the Phoenix. And yes I will keep it brief as I know and have been told I can get somewhat longwinded in my explanations.

The Order of the Phoenix was established over twenty years ago by Albus Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. It was comprised of witches and wizards who wanted to fight the evil wizard. Professor Dumbledore helped recruit and teach those that became Order Members. I should mention that I myself am a member and have been one for the better part of four years.

Getting back to the point… I shifted my backpack on my shoulder and started walking down a street towards the center of town. I was hoping to find someone to talk to, but would in the end find a local constable if I had to and ask for directions. After walking for what seemed like eternity I came across a polite looking old lady tending to her garden and asked for directions.

"Excuse me?"

The old lady looked up from pulling a weed and smiled, "Can I help you dear?"

I always hated getting called 'dear'. Made me feel like a little child, even when I was one.

"Yes," I said smiling back, "I was looking for Privet Drive? Can you direct me?"

"Of course dear," the old lady stood and point down the street where I had been heading, "Take the left at the crossroads then keep going until you reach Nelson Street. After that take a right and Privet Drive will be a little ways down on your left."

I looked down the road she pointed, then back at her and smiled, "Thanks."

"Are you walking all the way there?" the lady asked at me in a concerned voice as I began walking, "It's rather a long way to go."

I stopped, "Yes, unfortunately my ride dropped me off back there," I said pointing to where I had come from.

The old lady scoffed at that, "I would yell at whom ever did that to me. I could call you a cab?"

"Thank you no," I said holding up my hand to stop her, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? A pretty young thing like yourself could be in danger walking around without any escort."

I smiled at her compliment, "I'll be ok," after all I had my wand in my backpocket if things got out of hand.

She regarded me one last time before giving in, "Ok, but be careful."

"I will," I said and turned and started following the lady's directions.

I remember that the day had been pleasant and the breeze was mild. The old lady's directions were perfect and I found myself standing at the end of Privet Drive. The street looked like any other street in the neighborhood. There were gardens, hedges and postboxes along the street. The sounds of sprinklers, children playing and dogs barking came from the street.

From my vantage point I could easily see which one was Harry's family. It was the only one with bars on one set of windows. I remember feeling a surge of anger at his family for doing that. Ron had told me a few years ago that he and his brothers had to break him out with the car when they had come to get him one year.

I shifted my backpack again and started walking down the street. I didn't get to the end of his driveway before seeing a group of boys, all around my age, coming from where Harry lived. One was medium height, but heavy. The others varied in size and weight. They noticed me just as I turned the corner of the drive.

"Hey what's this?" the big one had exclaimed as he saw me, "What can I do to you… I mean do for you?"

His friends laughed at his comment. He smiled large and winked at me then chuckled along with his buddies. He thought he was being cool, but he was falling well short.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter," I said keeping my neutral, "Is he around?"

"Why would you want to see that freak?" one boy asked.

I narrowed my eyes at the boy, "He's a friend of mine from school," I replied coldly.

"Hey Big D," another said and looked from me to the big boy, "Since when did that freak get friends at that school?"

The big one that had talked to me shrugged, "Beats me," he said knowing that I was from Hogwarts. I also knew that Harry's family took great pains to hide Harry's magical powers and the fact I was here was going to put a real crimp in their plans.

"Man she's hot Big D," one boy chimed in looking at me like I was some sort of steak, "Why is she wasting her time with him?"

"You must be Harry's cousin Dudley?" I asked ignoring the other boy.

The big kid eyes widened a little at me in shock and stepped back slightly, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

I gave him a quirky smile, "I've been told all about you from Harry."

His face turned to stone, "So?" he replied with a very defensive tone in his voice.

I took a step forward and asked sweetly, "So, is he around or do I need to give you ears to go with that tail of yours?"

Dudley turned white at my reference to his run in with another friend of mine a few years ago. He started to sweat a little, as he knew I wasn't kidding and started to stutter, "Yeah yeah, he's around somewhere in the house."

"Thanks," I said and walked up the drive to the door ignoring the wanting stares from the boys.

I had been getting a lot of those stares recently and I was kind of enjoying them, although not as much as… well I tell you about that later.

I reached the door and rang the bell. The door opened and a larger, stouter version of Dudley answered.

"Oh good afternoon young lady. Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly seeing me standing at his door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley. My name's Hermione Granger. Is Harry here?"

All the pleasantness left his face when I asked about his nephew, "Who?"

"Harry Potter?" I asked, "You're nephew? He lives here."

I remember Mr. Dursley face when I was speaking to him. It was turning purple and he was starting to breath heavy.

"Young lady," he said with a slight edge to his voice, "I…"

"Vernon?" came a voice from behind the large man, "Who's at the door?"

A taller, very thin lady came out from the back wiping her hands on a dishtowel, "Oh hello," she said to me smiling, "You must be here for Dudley. I'm sorry, but you just missed him," she leaned close to her husband and not so quietly whispered, "See Vernon, I told you our Dudley has the young girls' eye."

"But…," I started trying not to think about that image she just conjured in my head.

"She's not here for Dudley, Petunia," Mr. Dursley said to his wife through clenched teeth, "She's here for the boy."

I remember how much emotion went across her face as she was told this and assimilated that knowledge. I nearly laughed as her face turned to stone and turned a lovely shade of purple herself.

"Oh," she said with no emotion in her voice. She looked me up and down, sizing me up before finally getting out with a curt backwards jerk of her head, "He's in the back garden."

"Thanks," I walked into the house and into the now very cold reception.

I looked around the house and saw all the furnishings, paintings and the like. I did notice that there were no pictures anywhere of Harry and more than enough of Dudley to be almost nauseating. I placed my bag on the base of the steps and smiled at the two adults.

"It's a lovely house," I remarked with a smile.

The compliment went over like a lead weight.

"Thank you," Harry's aunt said not meaning it. She pointed to the back of the house, "He's out there."

"Thanks," I said politely and went into the kitchen and out to the back porch. I'm still convinced to this day that both adults were eyeing me like I was some criminal about to steal something when I moved through their house, but I can't prove it.

I walked to the back porch and stopped to see where Harry was. I looked around before I found him sitting on a bench in the back reading. Seeing him safe and sound was a relief for me at that moment. He seemed to be in one piece and reasonably healthy. I stood there for a moment staring at him and he must have sensed something as he turned and looked towards the porch and saw me standing in the doorway.

I remember his expression at first was one of shock. After a quick moment he then smiled and I remember smiling back at him. His hair, which was always perpetually messy, was much shorter than I last saw him and he looked a little tired. I guessed he probably wasn't sleeping much.

Now before any of you girls start going 'awwww' let me just say there was no running to him and hugging him. That's not me… well not really… just that one time in our second year, but that's it.

I walked from the house to him, stood in front of him and looked down at him. Finally I broke the silence and the distance and hugged him fiercely. I know he was shocked at first, but he eventually returned the hug, just not as tight.

"Um, 'Mione? Can you let go? You're choking me."

I laughed and released him.

"Have you been taking lessons from Mrs. Weasley on hugging people?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed again, "No, it's just good to see you," I replied.

Then I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing where I had hit him, "What was that for?"

"That's for being a complete git and not answering my owls and making me worry."

"Sorry," he said sounding it and rubbing the spot where I had punched him, "I just haven't got around to it."

"Harry James Potter," I said and received that annoyed look he gives me when I call him by his full name, "Don't look at me like that. I was concerned and I know Ron is too."

He sat back down again rubbing his arm, "Sorry," he muttered.

I sat next to him and sighed, "Harry what's been happening? And don't give me that 'I have to do this alone' business. That didn't work last time and it won't work now."

"Nothing," he replied as he stopped rubbing the spot where I'd punched him, "I've just been busy that's all."

"Uh, huh," I replied. I didn't believe him one bit.

He quickly looked back to the house, "How'd you get past them?"

Knowing he was trying to change the subject I went along with him, "I told them I was looking for you and they let me in."

He nodded at my comment and shifted on the bench to make more room for me and moved the book he had been reading to the other side of him, but not before I saw it was a book of advanced spells and magic.

"Is that for Voldemort?" I asked pointing to the book and sitting down.

"Not really," he said and quickly changed the subject again, "Not that I don't want to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, you never answered my owls and I came to see how you were doing."

"Oh," he said, "Thanks. Is Ron going to show up soon?"

I shook my head, "No, just me."

I remember at that point that I was sincerely hoped Ron wouldn't show. I didn't know why then, but would find out much later.

We sat in silence for a few moments before he asked, "Well, do you want to go for a walk?"

"You can do that?" I asked looking around, "Won't you be in danger of leaving this house?"

"Not really," he said, "There's always a couple of people from The Order watching me."

"Oh," I said nodding. I should have known that, but for some reason that thought escaped me, "Well then sure. I'd like to take a walk."

"Where are you staying?" he asked suddenly, "Or are you going home later?"

I had forgotten about that in my haste to get here. Again, it wasn't like me to miss a big detail like that and for the life of me to this day I still don't know why I didn't think of it.

"I don't know," I replied and looked down slightly embarrassed, "I did bring some things though. I can always go back home."

He shook his head, "Grab your things… I have an idea."

When I got back we walked to the corner of the garden and through the hedge. We came out in another backyard and Harry walked up to the back door and knocked.

The door opened and an older lady, who looked very familiar to me, stepped out and smiled at her visitor, "Why Harry, it's good to see you! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he reached out and pulled me to his side, "I was just wondering if Hermione might be able to stay with you tonight?"

"Hermione?" the lady looked at me and her face became very serious, "Hermione Granger? Oh Merlin's beard. How did you get here young lady? The Order is going to blow their tops when they hear that you're here."

I looked at Harry in confusion. He suddenly realized I had no idea who we were talking to, "I'm sorry. Hermione Granger please meet Mrs. Anabella Figg. She's been looking out after me for a while now."

I held out my hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here dear," again with the 'dear's', "But if Minerva knew you were here she'd have a stroke."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed tell her," I looked at her with a questioning expression, "Wait a moment. How do you know about Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm a Squib dear," she replied with a slight grin, "Albus asked me to look after Harry here a longtime ago," I just nodded and she kept going, "Where are my manners. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

I remember very little of the remainder of the afternoon save that Mrs. Figg allowed me to stay with her and that I was never out of Harry's sight for long. I do remember sending Hedwig with a message to Ron letting him know where I was and that Harry was ok.

The next day was interesting. The Order did indeed blow a gasket at my presence, but it was Harry and Lupin who defended me and the matter was quickly dropped. Mrs. Figg offered to allow me to stay the rest of the summer so I could be near Harry and, with Tonks' help (she had lavender colored hair that day), I had my trunk and school materials brought from my house.

I received Ron's owl later that day and he had said it was good one of us was with Harry. He'd been trying to convince his parents to let Harry come and stay with them, but they had refused due to the danger Harry was in. Ron finished by saying that he was going to meet us in Diagon Alley in a few weeks to get our school supplies and hopefully we would then go back to Grimmauld Place.

I think I need take a break and I'm sure you do too, so I'll take a few moments and we'll begin again soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

The rest of the summer went by pretty quickly. Harry's original plan of going to look for Voldemort never formed and he was more anxious to return to Hogwarts to continue his learning, which between you and me was a shock when I first heard that. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever expressed a real desire to learn, so I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming when he mentioned that… the bruise didn't go away for a couple of days.

All in all, I was enjoying spending my summer with Harry and I think he was more relaxed with me around. His stress level was always high, but at least there was someone with him that he could talk to. Our time was not spent reading schoolbooks or talking about Voldemort; we would take walks, play wizard's chess (*snort* Harry still lost), and just hanging around.

His family was not at all enthusiastic about me being there, not that it took an advanced degree in Divination to know that. So we spent most of our time away from them.

I'm sure many of you are dying to know what we did and if we did anything beyond just being friends. Well I can state for a fact, and to your disappointment, that nothing happened… well nothing physical anyways.

To say Harry and I didn't get closer during that time would be a lie, but not to the boyfriend/girlfriend level. I didn't want to lose the friendship we had, but I know there was the other reason, which I will get too.

Yes, I know many of you are probably thinking I was a coward and should have said or done something. After all it's not like Harry was ugly. He is quite the opposite. He is very handsome, with brilliant emerald eyes that could almost see right through you. He is famous, he is rich and he is, as teenage girls would call, a heart-throb (I always hated that title), none of which mattered to me.

Not that those thoughts didn't occur to me either. I just didn't go down that path. Ok, ok, fine… so I chickened out. I'm not perfect like I said.

However, our relationship did take a slight turn down that path the night before we were to go to Diagon Alley. We were out for a walk talking about how I was now the Head Girl and Harry's hope to still play quidditch when Harry's cousin and his friends found us on their return from doing something wrong I'm sure.

"Hey, if it ain't the freak!" came a voice behind us.

I looked and saw Harry close his eyes and groan inwardly. I have to admit that Dudley and his cohorts were very annoying and if I could have used magic I would have given them all pig's tails.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked as he turned to face his cousin.

I looked at Dudley and got the impression Dudley wanted no part in this, but didn't want to look weak in front of his friends. He remained silent as the rest spoke for him.

"I'm just wondering how a freak like you could have her as a girlfriend?" the taller one asked jerking a thumb at me.

"She's not…," Harry started but never finished.

"Yeah, you know sweetheart, we used to beat him up for his lunch money," the other boy said to me then roughly shoved Harry, "and we still can."

Harry looked at me with embarrassment and then looked at his cousin, "Why don't you and your guys just leave… Dudders."

Dudley looked at Harry with anger at the use of his nickname. I saw him clench and unclench his fists slowly.

"You going to take that Big D?" the tall one asked him looking at Harry with disgust, "I'd slug him for that."

"Yeah then maybe his girlfriend would see him for the freak he is," said the other winking at me.

I finally lost there and then. I grabbed Harry's hand and looked his cousin in the eye, "You bunch combined aren't even a fraction of what Harry is or ever will be," I paused, "I'm very happy to be his girlfriend no matter what you juvenile delinquents think. So you can just go sod off!"

I quickly pulled Harry with me, nearly jerking his arm out of its socket, as we walked away from them. Harry was trying to keep up with me and look over his shoulder at the same time. He was trying to break my grip on him, but I wasn't letting go.

"'Mione hold up," he said stumbling a little, "Hold up will you please?"

After we turned the corner I stopped and looked back at him with an angry expression. He took one more look around the corner before turning looking back at me.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to do that," he said.

"Yes I did," I replied with frustrated anger in my voice, "I'm getting sick of you getting abused by that jerk and his idiot friends. I think they should spend a day in our world and see how much they really aren't tough and smart."

He was smiling at me during my rant and then started laughing. I don't know why, but I started laughing to. He stopped laughing and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks, but when they find out you're not my girlfriend they may start picking on you too."

For some strange reason I got upset with him when he said that. I turned on him with an angry expression and my hands on my hips, "Would there be a huge problem with me being your girlfriend?"

I saw the wheels in his mind turning furiously. He was trying to find a reason that he knew I would buy.

He finally came up with, "Because you're my best friend and like a sister to me."

That hurt, but I didn't let it show, but damn did it hurt. I just gave him a quick nod and turned and walked away. That reason I mentioned earlier… well his answer wasn't it. I guess I had been hoping he'd say something else. Of course knowing Harry for as long as I had I knew he wasn't very good at showing or feeling love. He never had any while he was growing up with The Dursley's and he only got it when he was around The Weasley's.

Now many of you are probably wondering what Harry's thoughts were about what I had said earlier about me being his girlfriend. Well… it spooked him a bit. I saw it, and… well… I wasn't so sure back then that I wasn't entirely unhappy with the idea of being that way with him. Not that I pushed him with the idea.

The day before we were to meet Ron in Diagon Alley, Lupin stopped by with Tonks (who had bright green hair that day) and let us know what to expect and what had been happening over the last several weeks. Voldemort had been busy reeking havoc in the wizarding world and it was starting to make its way into the muggle world. Lupin told us that our Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was trying to reassure the wizarding world that they were in complete control.

Well the day came to go and Lupin, Tonks (with yellow hair) and Charlie Weasley came for Harry and I. We apparated from Mrs. Figg's house and soon found ourselves standing in front of The Leaky Cauldron. When we entered we found the tavern was busy with customers and we were quickly led to the back and outside in front of the brick wall. Tonks tapped the bricks and as soon as the wall revealed the alley behind it we entered Diagon Alley.

"Now you two have your lists?" Lupin asked.

Harry and I did so we went from store to store getting what we needed for the upcoming year. I can tell you if people didn't know who Harry Potter was before Voldemort returned then they knew him now. Poor Harry couldn't walk anywhere without people stopping him and asking him about Voldemort or as they called him You-Know-Who. It was everything we could do to just get what we needed.

We were always on the lookout for Ron, Ginny or any of our other friends. As we walked into Madam Malkin's Robes, the last store, Charlie suggested we head to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch before heading back as Ron and the others should be there by then. I agreed and Harry just nodded.

"Good Afternoon," the witch greeted us from behind the counter, "School uniforms?" she asked.

I went first and got measured and soon I had my order ready. Harry went next and while we were waiting, Tonks and I walked around and looked at some of the other dresses and robes. I was particularly fond of a deep purple dress set, but I didn't have the money for them and I remembered the style and maker so when I did I could get them.

Harry was finished soon after and after we paid for our orders the five of us headed towards the tavern. Harry had held back for a second talking with the witch, at the time I thought it was to dispute the costs. Anyways, after he came out, we were jostled and moved around as we weaved and dodged between people coming and going.

"Hey Hermione! Hermione!"

I looked for the source of the voice shouting my name and saw a hand wave above the crowds and the face of Luna Lovegood, smiling at me. I quickly grabbed Harry's hand and stopped him. Nearly wrenched his arm out of his socket was more like it. He uttered some sort of curse and called out to Lupin, who with the other two stopped and waited.

Luna pushed her way to us, "I'm glad to see some friendly faces!" she said.

"Us too," I replied and looked around quickly, "You haven't seen Ron or anyone else?"

"Nope," she replied, looking a little disappointed, "I wouldn't mind seeing Ron though," she added with a wink to me.

I smiled at her and chuckled. I looked at Harry to see his reaction to her comment, but he didn't smile at all. I gathered he wasn't listening to Luna at all. His eyes and his mind seemed elsewhere.

"We're headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet them," I said looking back at her, "Why don't you come along?"

"Are you sure it's ok?" she asked looking a little nervous.

I nodded, "Sure," I replied. After last year and the battle at The Ministry I had warmed up to Luna, like Harry had, and was looking forward to talking to another friend.

"I'd like too, thanks," Luna took a look down and smiled as we headed back up the alley. She leaned close to me and whispered, "By the way, nice catch. All the other girls will be jealous of you."

I looked at her in confusion. She pointed down at my hand. I looked down and saw I was still holding Harry's hand. I never realized I had held onto it this long.

"We're not going out," I quickly whispered to her.

"Uh, huh," she replied in a disbelieving tone. She looked at me and winked, "I won't tell, don't worry."

"Really we're not."

"Really? Haven't let go of his hand have you?" she simply replied. She then noticed Charlie was with us and began grilling the elder Weasley about his younger brother.

I gave her a small smile and subtly released my grip on Harry's hand, but found that Harry wasn't letting go. I figured he was holding my hand simply not to get separated from the group. I'm sure you all are thinking otherwise.

We didn't have long to wait at The Leaky Cauldron before what seemed like the rest of the Weasley Clan arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill with Fleur, Ron and Ginny were there, but the twins were busy with their shops and Percy was still being a prat. Of course the first thing Mrs. Weasley did was to hug Harry to within an inch of his life and dote upon him profusely. Such motherly attention like that would have annoyed or irritated anyone else, but Harry never had had that experience so he let her and I'm sure enjoyed knowing someone would be that way with him.

After receiving my bone-crushing hug we all sat down around a large table that Tom the innkeeper had set-up for us. Ginny was particularly excited to see Luna was with us and Ron was less than enthusiastic. He was even more so when she made it a point to sit right next to him. I saw his expression when she did that and I think he would rather have faced dementors right then.

I smiled at Ron's predicament and silently chuckled. Ron had always kept Luna at an arm's distance. He claimed she was "completely bonkers" and "totally nutters".

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

I looked at Harry and pointed at Ron. He looked at his best friend and chuckled. Ron looked at Harry with an expression of 'help me' and Harry just shook his head. Ron gave him and evil look of "I'll get you for this" and scooted in his chair as far away from her as possible. Lunch with the Weasley's was a fun time. I know I had fun and I'm very sure Harry did too. He seemed more relaxed and enjoying himself.

"So?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Ginny Weasley looking at me with a quirky smile.

"What?" I asked.

"What's it like?"

I looked at her in confusion, "What's what like?"

"You know," she said and indicated towards Harry.

For as smart as I am there are something's I am slow about. This was one. It took me a moment before I realized what she meant.

I let out a brief snort (I know, again unlike me) and shook my head, "We're not dating, no matter what Luna's told you."

She cocked an eyebrow at me and stared at me like I was lying to her, "Uh, huh."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, "Look we really aren't."

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink, "Ok Hermione, if you say so."

"Arrrggghhhh."

"Look," Ginny said with a slight edge to her voice, "how many times have you have done something like this," she paused, "It's not like you to just up, go see anybody without a lot of planning."

I sat back and looked at her. She was right and we both knew it. I wasn't like me.

"Gin, I really don't like Harry that way."

"Yet," she said and took a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"Yet," she said again putting her goblet down and picked up her fork, "You don't like him that way yet, is what you meant to say."

"You're bonkers," I said.

"And you're blind," she replied, "Look, anyone can see that you like him and have liked him for years."

For as smart as I am there are certainly people who are smarter than I am when it comes to certain things. Ginny was one of those people who was and is way smarter about these sort of things than I ever was and still am.

"Well fine," I started with a slightly smartass tone, "If you're so smart what should I do about it?"

"Ask him out," she said like there was no other option.

I chewed my lower lip for a few moments before leaning close to her ear and telling her about the day Harry and I ran into his cousin and his friends. Ginny wasn't overly surprised at Harry's reaction and nodded.

"Then just be patient. Harry will see it and so will you," she paused and then added quietly, "eventually."

The rest of the lunch went by without event and soon we parted. Before we left Lupin had sat us down.

"Harry and Hermione, we have a few options available to us for you," he started, "We can return to your family or Grimmauld Place. I don't think your aunt and uncle would mind seeing you leave, plus staying at Grimmauld Place would be better protection I think from now on."

I saw Harry wrestle with the thought. Well looking back now I suppose it was more of trying to remain calm about not having to go back to his family. When we finally decided to go to Grimmauld Place we in very short order were whisked away.

Sorry, Grimmauld Place might be something unknown to some of you. Well briefly (yes I know I said briefly), it was owned by Sirius Black's family and was left to Harry when Sirius was killed. The Order was using it as their headquarters as part of the bargain of Harry getting it, which Harry of course didn't object to. He's never felt really comfortable there since Sirius' death.

For the last week before school Harry and I spent a lot of time together in the house. We studied (yes I got him to open a school book before school started) and just had fun with each other. Ginny and Luna's comments though were nagging at the back of mind the entire time. No, I didn't ask him and yes, I was coward then too. Sorry.

It wasn't until the night before we headed to Hogwarts before everyone else arrived. Ron, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived first with Bill and Fleur arriving later. Ron was put in Harry's room while Ginny was packed into mine. It was fun to have everyone around. The atmosphere in the house was upbeat and none of us wanted to go to bed that night.

Speaking of bed… I should get some sleep. I know you want to hear more but I'm exhausted. I'll start with our trip to Hogwarts in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4 - Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 – Returning to Hogwarts

There was one more thing that happened the night before we left for Hogwarts. Ginny and I had woken up to a loud voice coming from across the hall. It must have been around three or so in the morning when we heard it. We crept out our door and down the dark hall to see where it was coming from.

It didn't take us long. It was coming from Harry and Ron's room. We listened at the door and heard Ron's voice on the other side waking Harry.

"Harry!" we heard him hiss.

"What?" came Harry's sleepy reply.

"Are you ok mate?"

"Yeah, I just had another nightmare that's all," Harry murmured.

"What about?"

"Nothing," Harry said and we heard the bed squeak, "Goodnight Ron."

"'Night," Ron said and we heard the other bed move.

I remember Ginny's expression of concern and I know my face was full of it. After listening for a few moments to see if we could hear anything else, we went back to bed. We got into our beds and turned off the lights. We both laid in our beds for a while, too awake from the events of a few minutes ago to go back to sleep.

"Hermione?" Ginny softly called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Harry dreamt about You-Know-Who again?"

I shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, "Probably, but I don't know," I replied quietly, "I just hope the nightmares stop for him soon."

I heard her move in her bed and mumble, "Me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gin," I said and closed my eyes, not because I was sleepy, but to keep the tears from coming.

I'm pretty sure Ginny went right back to sleep after we talked, but it took me a little while longer.

Well the morning came for us to leave and like the previous six years, it was hectic. Mrs. Weasley shouting locations of items and instructions, and us yelling out questions and running around. The only calm in that storm was Mr. Weasley, who sat at the kitchen table reading _The Daily Prophet_ and wisely staying out of the way.

I chuckle now at that memory, especially me running around mumbling to myself as to whether or not I packed all my books. Well to put your minds at ease I did and everyone else was fine as well. The trip to King's Cross Station was uneventful and getting to Platform 9 ¾ was easy as well. And after getting hugs and other forms of send-offs the Hogwarts Express pulled out from the station and we were on our way.

We found an empty compartment near the back of the train and settled in. Ron and I would soon have to leave as now that I was Head Girl and Ron was still a Prefect we needed to patrol the train. As Ron and I went to leave, the compartment door opened and Luna, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan entered and sat down.

What happened after that is somewhat of a blur. I remember the train was pretty deserted. Most of the Slytherin students had left school to join their parents as part of Voldemort's army and we were told that most of the remaining students were being escorted by their parents to the school directly. That should show you how powerful a force like Voldemort was. 

The one memory of the trip burned into my memory happened as Ron and I patrolled the train. Both of us had noticed that many students kept coming in and out Harry's compartment. I told Ron that Harry must have been getting bugged about Voldemort. He agreed and went into the compartment to try and offer some help while I headed to the loo. Just as I flung opened the door to return to the compartment (I wasn't really paying any attention to what I was doing) I heard a loud clunk and someone cursing on the other side.

I quickly looked around the door and saw Harry standing holding his nose and looking at me with a somewhat angry expression.

"Thanks 'Mione," he muttered through his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry," I said and closed the door and reached for his hand, "Here let me take a look at it."

He quickly held up his hand keeping me away from him, "No thank you, you've done more than enough."

I huffed, put my hand on my hips and looked at him with annoyance, "Well I'm trying to say I'm sorry and see if I can help you."

"Apology accepted and I'm ok," he let go of his nose, "I don't think you broke it."

I don't know why but for some reason his facial expression just struck me as funny and I started chuckling at him. He looked at me rather annoyed before he slowly broke into a smile.

"I'm sorry," I said and without warning to him or me I kissed his nose quickly, "There, now it will feel better."

His face lost all the humor and he looked at me in shock at what I had done. Then it hit me too what I did. We both stood there for a few moments before he spoke.

"Ummmm, I should… ummm," he said and slid past me and opened the boy's loo door, "Thanks 'Mione."

After he had closed the door I put hand to my forehead and muttered, "Idiot," over and over under my breath.

"Hey you ok?"

I jumped and turned to see Ginny standing behind me. I hadn't heard her come up behind me.

"Oh sorry!" I said putting a hand on my chest, "You scared me."

"I can see that," she grinned at me, "and after what I just saw it's no small wonder you wouldn't be paying any attention to anything else."

I closed my eyes, slumped against the wall and groaned, "You saw that?"

"Yes," she chuckled and took my arm and led me back to the compartment, "I thought it was cute."

My hands went up to cover my face, "I feel so embarrassed."

Ginny lightly slapped my hands away, "Stop that. Look 'Mione, he'd be a fool not to see that you like him."

"But I…," I started.

"No 'but's'," she interrupted forcefully, "Look, you seem really up in the air about this. Do you like him?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"No," she shook her head, "Do you _like_ him," she said emphasizing the work 'like'.

"I'm… I'm not sure," I whispered looking away from her for a moment.

"Well that's hardly encouraging," she muttered then said louder, "Well I'm willing to help you, but you first have to decide that."

We entered the compartment, which had effectively ended our conversation. Damn, that girl could be annoying. She was right, but it was annoying.

We arrived at the school a short time later and sat down in The Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. As per the tradition Hagrid walked in with the new first year students and escorted them up to the front where an old, dusty hat sat on a wooden stool.

We all waited patiently as The Sorting Hat would sing or say a poem that reflects the upcoming year. It usually spent the time from the last sorting until now to come up with a new saying or song. We didn't have long to wait. Now let me see if I can remember what it said. I'll do my best, but please excuse me, as it's been a couple of years…

_Hear me now as I've heard tell_

_Of a battle between the emissary for good and agent of evil_

_With world in balance and freedom at stake _

_Where malevolence is seen Hope will follow_

_Important now the bonds of friendship_

_For one who stands alone, no rest shall come_

_For the one who falls, no thoughts shall be kept_

_For both the end soon be here_

_So let the Sorting begin!_

We all sat in silence when the hat was finished. I looked at Harry and what I saw almost… well… scared me. He had a slight smirk on his face and he seemed less than concerned with what the Sorting Hat had said. This was not what everyone else was doing. The hall was full of chattering, but Harry was silent and just stared at the hat.

Once the Sorting was finished, Headmistress McGonagall stood to make her usual pre-feast announcements.

"Greetings to you all and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few quick announcements before we begin our feast," she paused, "First, the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forrest are off limits to all students. Secondly, Mr. Filch has asked to inform you that all items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are banned. The complete list of such items are available for everyone's review on his office door."

The door near the teacher's table opened and there were quite a few gasps as we saw Alastor Moody hobble in and sit down next to Hagrid.

"Ah yes, excellent timing," McGonagall said and nodded once in greeting to Moody, "And I am pleased to introduce Professor Moody as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Welcome Alastor."

There was a round of clapping and a small pocket of loud cheering from our table. Professor Moody smiled and nodded in acceptance.

McGonagall looked around the hall before finishing, "Finally, all trips to Hogsmeade this year have been cancelled," this announcement elicited groans and a few loud complaints from the students. I admit that I was a little disappointed myself.

"Quiet please!" McGonagall's voice sounded cutting through the chatter of the students, "Thank you. Now I know this will disappointing to some of you, but you're safer here in the castle. Should any of you have any suggestions for activities during the year can see their house prefects who will in turn bring those suggestions to me."

She clapped her hand together and smiled, "Now, I think it's time to fill our stomachs before we fill our minds."

The food magically appeared on the tables and we ate. Not much of that night is ingrained in my memory. I remember the food was good and that a first year accidentally set her robes on fire (long story… don't ask). As Head Girl I was responsible for making sure the hallways were patrolled as well as other duties. Needless to say the first night was spent getting all the first years to their houses without them falling down the moving staircases or getting overly spooked by the ghosts. And of course Peeves was no help.

This was also the year for our NEWT exams. If the pressure and workload for the OWLS was intense then we were not expected to live with the NEWTS. I admit the workload for me was difficult. I enjoyed it (big surprise to everyone I'm sure), but it was tough. I heard from many seventh years that it was like being in Hell.

As for my two friends, Ron was always complaining and cursing the amount of work while Harry was relatively quiet. As he was captain of the quidditch team as well, he had even less time to study or rest. Of course myself and handful of others knew that with the added extra pressure of facing off against Voldemort in his future, his nerves were always at the breaking point.

I suppose he had his pressure valve always available to let off some steam without us around or seeing him. I know he loved to fly his broom or play quidditch. So it wasn't surprising to see him stay after practice and just try and catch the snitch on his own or just simply try out new maneuvers.

Needless to say, after a couple of weeks, we all needed to vent or relieve some sort of pressure. That statement actually leads perfectly to two particular events I want to tell you about regarding Harry and I.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Two Events

Chapter 5 – The Two Events

After a few weeks into the new school year, two events happened of importance. One showed the power that Harry possessed and the other changed my relationship with Harry forever. I call them events, as they are indeed that important to my life.

First was an event in the Great Hall during breakfast. Ron, Ginny and I had gone down before Harry and started eating. The hall was about half-full and students were always coming and going. There were a few teachers present, including McGonagall, when Peeves decided to make some trouble.

Now the reader needs to know a little bit about Peeves before I go on. Peeves was a ghost in Hogwarts and was not attached to any house like Nearly-Headless Nick, The Fat Friar or The Bloody Baron. He answered to no one and was never appropriate with anyone. The only students he had ever listened too were the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, when Delores Umbridge was a professor at Hogwarts years ago. Aside from them, only The Bloody Baron had any control, abet limited, over Peeves.

With that knowledge I'm sure you must be getting the impression that he was a troublemaker and an annoyance. Well he was and I emphasize the word 'was'.

Peeves had chosen this morning to wreak havoc in general in the Great Hall. He started by spilling drinks, knocking books off the tables and making rather rude noises. All the professors were furious at him and McGonagall was yelling at him to stop, to no avail. It was when Harry walked in that things came to a head.

Harry walked in and saw all the mayhem and looked around for the cause. Not that he needed to as Peeves just then saw and choose Harry as the focal point for his attentions.

"Ah, if it isn't Wee Pee Potty!" he said in a voice loud enough for Hagrid to hear in his hut outside.

I have seen Harry angry before, but his face set a new world record for how mad a person can get. Peeves flew down quickly and hovered in front of Harry.

"What's the matter Potty? Don't like my handiwork?"

Harry never responded, he simply narrowed his eyes at the ghost, walked around him and ignored him. Peeves, who's never been ignored, started making rude noises behind Harry as they approached where we were sitting. McGonagall had come from the teacher's table and was walking towards the ghost and as Head Girl I felt I should be with her, so I got up and followed.

"Peeves! You will cease this display immediately!" McGonagall shouted angrily at the ghost as she and I approached him.

Peeves stopped making noises at Harry and looked at McGonagall and smiled sweetly, well sweetly for a ghost. Anyways, he made one more rude noise and very rude gesture at McGonagall before shooting straight up and hovering above us.

"Well no one seems to like my entertainment for this morning!" he screeched angrily, "Then take this!"

He shot forward and into the seal above the fireplace. The result was a huge ball of flame came out of the fireplace and came towards us. I will never for the life of me be able to slow down the memory enough to know how I came to be on the ground and Harry standing over me.

He, from what I was told, had quickly (more like at the speed of light) rushed over and knocked me down. He then in the same motion had brought up his wand and magically stopped the ball of fire. With a flick of his wrist the fire disappeared and the event was over.

The hall remained silent for a moment before McGonagall spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," she said still looking a little shocked at what just happened, "Your intervention was most appropriate."

He just nodded and then helped me off the ground.

"Sorry," he whispered to me.

"For saving my life?" I smiled at him and dusted myself off.

He looked away and then his mouth quirked, "No, for knocking you down."

"Oh," I said, "No problem. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," he whispered and stopped when Peeves came out for the wall cackling.

"Look at Wee Pee Potty!" he shouted then started chanting, "Potty's got a girlfriend! Potty's got a girlfriend! Potty's got a girlfriend!"

Harry's face turned beet red in embarrassment, but McGonagall had had it at that point, "Peeves! Get down here!" she shouted, her face red with anger, "I will not tolerate this behavior any longer!"

If I thought it possible for looks to kill then Peeves would have been destroyed in a half-a-heartbeat by McGonagall.

"No!" the ghost shouted laughing at her and then started chanting over and over, "You can't make me! You can't make me!"

However it was, as we found out then, Harry who could. He quickly raised his wand and shouted, "Phasma expungio!"

I watched as Peeves suddenly went ridged and was slowing drifting down towards us. The ghost was, for the first time that I can ever remember, scared. Truly and honestly fearful of someone. I took a second to see what everyone's reactions were.

McGonagall was speechless, as were most of the students. Ron was watching in amazement and Ginny's, Seamus' and Dean's jaws were hanging open. I wish I had a mirror right then so I could have seen my expression. I think it was of curiousness and amazement, but then I'm just guessing.

Anyways, Harry brought Peeves to within a few feet of McGonagall, "Here he is Headmistress."

McGonagall composed herself quickly and looked at Peeves, "Now Peeves you will apologize to everyone here in the hall and promise never, ever, to act with this sort of behavior ever again. Am I understood?"

Peeves wasn't listening to her. The troublesome ghost was getting very angry at Harry. He kept struggling against the spell Harry had placed on him and giving the young wizard very evil looks. On hindsight, I should have known what was going to happen next, but being in that moment the idea just never entered my mind.

The ghost merely nodded at McGonagall and when she nodded at Harry to release him. Harry lowered his wand and the ghost shot up and quickly turned on Harry.

"How dare you!" Peeves' shouted. His voice had become very deep, dark, dangerous and completely lost the screechiness it usually had. He suddenly sprang for Harry.

I remember shouting "No!" and stepping forward, but time suddenly seemed to slow down to almost a stop when Harry raised his wand at the ghost and shouted…

"Erado phantasma!"

For a brief moment nothing happened then a bright green ball of light hit the ghost. There was no screaming, no shouting and not one sound from the ghost. He just simply was shredded into nothingness.

The hall was silent for a few moments before McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Potter will you come to my office please," she then looked around the hall, "The rest of you will finish eating and get to class!"

Now as I said earlier, this was an example of the power that Harry possessed. As most of you know, you can't destroy a ghost. Well Harry did. I did a little research in the library that afternoon and found that only those witches and wizards with a certain type of magic can do what Harry did. The last reported case of this was back in 1672, here in England. It was virtually the same spell that Harry used and the people that used it all supposedly died out over three hundred years ago. Now before I get started and bore you to tears, it was that ancient magic that Harry has.

Now before you ask, I never did find out what McGonagall said to Harry. He showed up halfway into our Potions class with no expression and not very talkative. Not even Ron could get anything out of him that night at supper. Harry just didn't tell us what happened.

I will say that most of the students avoided him like the plague after that. A few first years were so scared to go near him that they purposely avoided him in the common room. I know childish, but they didn't know about Harry.

Now before I start rambling with every theory I came up with and really boring you all to tears, I think I'll move on.

The second event happened in The Room of Requirements. The Room of Requirements is a special room in Hogwarts that could be altered magically into almost any form that the user wished. We used it as a meeting place or in some cases a quiet place to just go and get away from the rest of the castle.

Well this night I was patrolling and had just past the Room of Requirements when a sound of footsteps made me turn and I saw Harry coming out from the room.

"Harry?"

He looked up at me in surprise, "'Mione?"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed looking very sternly at him, "If Filch or a teacher catches you, you'll be in serious trouble!"

"I have McGonagall's permission to be out," he said, "Besides, I have my dad's cloak just in case," he finished holding up the cloak.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just studying," he replied too quickly.

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look, "Want to try again?"

He looked down and away from me quickly, "No. Look, I was just studying."

"By yourself or is Ron in there?" I asked with a little edge to my voice and pointing towards the door.

Harry just shook his head and chuckled, "You know Ron, he's probably asleep."

I didn't laugh. At the time it was mildly amusing his comment, but I had a full head of steam going.

"Harry James Potter," I got the look again, "Tell me what it is you're doing or I'll… I'll…."

"You'll what?" he asked daring me to continue.

Well that was very embarrassing for me. I couldn't think up one punishment that I knew I could get to stick. He had McGonagall's ok to be out and I reasoned that he also had her permission to do whatever it was he was doing. I had to be clever.

I sighed heavily, "Nothing apparently," I said and rubbed my forehead as if I was tired, "Are you out trying to find Voldemort?"

He looked at me with a shocked look, "No! I'm not ready yet," he whispered, "I'm… I'm surprised you'd even ask that!"

"Me? Why can't I ask that?" I hissed angrily putting my hand on my hips.

"Keep you're voice down," he whispered looking up and down the hallway to see if anyone was coming.

"Don't you tell me to keep my voice down," I replied pointing at him, "I can ask any question I want… hey let go!"

He'd grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into The Room. He fell for my bait, hook, line and sinker. I mentally chided myself for doing this, but it was the only way I could get him to show me what he was doing.

I took a look around the room quickly and saw it had been set-up for dueling. There was a small raised runway in the middle of the room and long table set-up near the door with loads of books on them. A quick look showed me they were books on spells and enchantments.

"Happy now?" he asked with a little bit of impatience in his voice.

I shook my head slowly and walked up to the runway, "For Voldemort?"

He looked down at the floor, nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"Alone?"

He nodded again, but did not reply.

"Oh Harry," I breathed. The thought that my best friend was actively doing something like this quieted me right up. It further drove the fact home that he must do this and all for another man who was pure evil and bent on ruling the world.

Merlin I'm depressed. The thought even now still has that effect. For me then it was horrible, as my relationship with Harry was starting to change.

Back to that…

I looked at the runway, the table, the large pile of spell books and finally back at him. His gaze never wavered from mine and his face was one of quiet acceptance of what I just grasped and was trying to really accept.

I sat on the edge of the runway and looked at the floor. I felt very uncomfortable just then and my breathing changed. It had quickened and I was gasping for air. Thoughts of what he had told us about the prophecy and what it potentially meant filled my mind and I was starting to panic.

Harry came over quickly, "'Mione? Are you ok?"

I looked up at him and without thinking I threw myself into his arms and let out a loud sob. I felt him tense up at the suddenness of my actions, plus I know he wasn't entirely sure what he should be doing. He slowly put his arms around me and held me, just like I needed to be held.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not letting go.

"I should be saying that," he replied, "I wrestled with telling you and Ron about the prophecy because I knew that it would be very unnerving for you two."

Damn him. I swear he was reading my mind right then. For a brief moment (and I do mean brief) I swear he was using some sort of Divination. He shifted his position so he sat on the edge of the runway and I was still standing, but now leaning against him. I still hadn't let go. I hugged him tighter than I had ever hugged anybody.

"'Mione?" he started to gasp, "Can you ease up? I can't breathe."

I did let up a little, "Sorry," I pulled back then and look at him. His face wasn't sad or down. He just looked at me.

I wiped my face with my sleeve, "I've just not quite accepted the fact you may not be here one day."

I looked into his green eyes and for the life of me I don't know what made me do what I did. I slowly leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. It didn't last more than a moment, but it felt like time had stopped. I felt him respond just before I pulled back. I looked at him again and saw him sitting there with his eyes wide and slightly shocked look on his face.

I thought I had blown it right there and then. I had just kissed Harry Potter, my best friend, and it freaked him out. He never said a word at that moment. His face had the look of a person who had just been slapped for no reason. Not knowing what to do next I stepped away from him with my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

Then I really panicked.

"I'm sor… sorry," whispered and without thinking I rushed from the room and out into the hallway. Thoughts of what I had done raced through my mind faster than light. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I ended up in the library of all places. I closed the door quickly and raced deep into the rows of books.

I raced back to a dark empty corner and sunk to the ground. I was completely shocked at what I had done. I was convinced at that moment that I had destroyed one of the most, if not _the_ most important relationship I'd ever have and no matter how smart I was then, I didn't know what to do about it.

Now I remember in my first year at Hogwarts, it was Halloween day in fact, when Ron was talking to Harry, Dean and Seamus about me. It wasn't nice or flattering and I was so hurt by it that I locked myself in the girl's bathroom crying for the rest of the day. Well that's exactly what happened then in the library, except it was because of what I had done.

I stayed up until it was almost morning sitting in the library. If it wasn't for Madame Pince coming in I would have stayed there even longer. I quietly made my way past without her seeing me and rushed back up to the Gryffindor Tower. I raced past The Fat Lady and nearly knocked Ginny down on my way up to my room.

"Hermione?" she called out with concern.

I ignored her and kept going. One of the good things about being Head Girl was I had my own room. I ran in and slammed the door behind me and didn't come out for the whole day, not even to eat and if it wasn't for Winky, one of the house elves, I would have starved.

Speaking of starved, I need food right now. I think I'll catch a quick bite and then I'll be back.


	6. Chapter 6 - Halloween

Chapter 6 – Halloween

Well to return to the day after I kissed Harry…

I ignored every knock, except for McGonagall's, to whom I just said I didn't feel well and she left. I told her I think it was just something I ate. I don't think she believed me, but she didn't say a word and left as quickly as she came in. Ginny, Lavender Brown, Parvati among other girls stopped by, but I didn't answer the door. I stayed in bed with my curtains drawn the whole day.

Now I know many of you think that this might have been a little rash or that I may have over reacted. Well to you yes, to me… well… to this day I don't think I over reacted at all. Put yourself in my place and see how you might respond.

I tried doing my homework… failed. I tried reading a book… failed again. I even tried doing exercises… failed, but because I nearly pulled a muscle. I just couldn't get what I had done off my mind. So I spent the time trying to rationalize it.

Was it a good kiss? Yes. Ok, did he like it? Not my impression. Wait, he did respond a little didn't he? Well yes, but the he could have been trying to say something. Do you think you blew it and ruined a perfectly good friendship? YES!

Needless to say my day was absolutely splendid. Finally after dinnertime a loud and authoritative knock sounded on my door.

"Hermione! Open up!"

"No! Go away Ginny, I don't feel good!"

"Hermione Granger, either you open this damn door right now or I'll open it!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, now open up!"

I knew she'd do it, so I opened it a crack and looked out. I saw the redhead standing with her arms crossed, with a red-faced angry expression and tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently.

"What?" I asked.

She quickly burst forward, through me and entered my room. I quickly closed the door and turned. She was standing in the same position in my room. I let out a brief snort of laughter before becoming serious again.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a tone that would brook no argument.

"My stomach," I lied trying to sound convincing, "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me."

The one thing I have to say about Ginny is that she just knows when someone is pulling her leg. It's probably a result from having six older brothers who would constantly tease and joke with each other. So I didn't expect that she'd believe me, but I had hoped.

"Something you ate?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow up, "Care to try again? This time, try it with more feeling and emotion."

I groaned to myself and sat down heavily in the large armchair in front of the fire. I rubbed my forehead for a moment thinking of where to begin.

"Well?"

"Umm," I started and stopped, "Well you see I… I… I ki…," I just couldn't finish it.

"You ki what?" Ginny repeated, her tone much more polite. She had come over and sat across from me, "Hermione, you can tell me. I'm your friend remember? So spit it out."

I swallowed and blurted out very quickly, "IkissedHarryPotterlastnight!"

Ginny sat upright as if she had had a pole jabbed in her back. After a moment she leaned forward a little and asked, "You what?!"

"I kissed Harry," I said, deliberately slower this time, "last night when I was doing rounds."

"What?" she asked and then leaned forward more with a half-curious, half-surprised look, "How and why?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I think you know by now how people kiss," I said with a slightly sarcastic tone and was rewarded with a slight scowl. I then spent the next several minutes telling her about the night before. When I was finished she sat back in her chair and looked at me.

After a few moments of her staring at me with an impassive look I slapped the arms of my chair, "What?!"

"Nothing," she said. She sighed, "Now I know why Harry's not been around much today."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he left the hall this morning when we showed up for breakfast and Ron says he's not exactly social with him or any of the other guys."

I slumped forward and put my head in my hands, "I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up."

"Oh stop it!" she snapped at me, then her tone softened, "How do figure that?" she asked, "Harry could have been acting that way for a completely different reason."

I dropped my hands into my lap and gave her a look of disbelief, "Come on, can't you see I've just kissed my best friend. The one person I shouldn't have kissed, I did!"

She shrugged, "You've liked him now for quite sometime and last night you showed it to him. There's nothing wrong with that. It sounds like he may have enjoyed it too. So explore it. Go talk to him and see what he says."

I sat there listening to her with a dumbfounded expression. Yes, I can have that expression, not often, but I can. I couldn't believe she was treating this so casually. Of course you, the reader, might be rolling your eyes as she did at my reaction to this. Again at the time I didn't know what to do. Of course again Ginny was right… damn her.

"I can't face him now," I verbalized my thoughts to Ginny, "I wouldn't know what to say that wouldn't completely embarrass me or him."

She leaned forward with a slight flush in her face, "Hermione, you are frustrating and stubborn. I swear it's no wonder too. I've never seen anyone try so hard to give up what they really want."

Now the reader should understand that when it comes to something I want I usually have no problem getting it. Wanting an autographed copy of _Magical Witches of the 17__th__ Century_, no problem. Wanting Harry Potter as a boyfriend, _that's_ a problem.

I'm starting to ramble again, sorry.

Well Ginny and I talked for another hour about what happened before she threw her hands up in frustration and stormed out.

But before she left she turned at my door and shot back, "Stop being so bloody stubborn and take a risk will you! Otherwise you'll be miserable and you'll make me want to hex you."

She slammed the door behind her and left me sitting in my chair stunned. I don't know how long I sat there, but my legs fell asleep and needless to say getting to bed then was an interesting challenge. Sleep didn't come easy that night. I tossed and turned for hours before falling into a restless sleep. The next day was very uncomfortable when I came down to breakfast. I just didn't know what to expect.

I was hoping that my friend might be some help in relieving some nervousness, but Ginny looked at me with a slight disbelieving scowl and went back to eating her breakfast. I sat down and then noticed everyone in the school was here. And before you ask… yes Harry was there, but sitting farther down the table next to Dean.

"Why's everyone here?" I asked Lavender, who was sitting next to me.

"McGonagall's going to make some kind of announcement," she replied.

I looked up to the teacher's table and saw McGonagall talking to Professor Sprout. I ate my food in silence and after few minutes McGonagall stood up.

"Good Morning students!" she greeting cheerfully, "I have a couple of announcements before we begin the day. First, the first quidditch match of the season will be this Saturday. Ravenclaw will play against Hufflepuff."

There was a round of cheering at that announcement. You have to know that quidditch is as big at Hogwarts as baseball is to Americans. I even looked forward to the matches.

"Secondly, Professor Sprout's house competition for who can grow the biggest belladonna plant will begin in two days. Anyone interested must sign up with Professor Sprout before then. The winning student will earn 25 points for their house and extra credit for their Herbology class."

She paused and cleared her throat, "Finally, this Halloween there has been a suggestion offered as to make it a little extra," she paused trying find the right word, "interesting. The teachers and I have approved to have a costume party. So plan your costumes, as I will be judging for the best costume. Please be original and creative. Now off to class with you."

The rest of that day went by quick as I had been trying to catch up on my schoolwork. I do remember the students were excited for the Halloween party. Also, I never saw Harry. Even when we were in the same classes he sat away from me and didn't seem like he knew I was around. I didn't even look at me. I didn't get one sideways glance… damn him.

When the week of Halloween came, Ginny, Luna and I were talking about our costumes. Luna was going as a harlequin (a perfect choice believe me) and Ginny was going to go as the Bride of Frankenstein. I had been kicking around a few ideas, but was leaning towards going as some sort of medieval royalty, but Ginny and Luna thought a bookworm was more appropriate. Their joke went over on me like a lead weight. Although, I did chuckle later when no one was around.

Ron had decided to go as a mummy and the other guys had decided to go as various werewolves, vampires and such. I didn't know Harry's costume until that night, which I will get too in a moment. By the time the night arrived the school was just about bursting with excitement. Ginny, Dean, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Lavender and myself all decided to sit together.

We met in the common room and then headed down to the hall. I have to say that the hall was perfectly decorated. The ceiling was enchanted to resemble a stormy night, complete with lightning. Magically illuminated and suspended pumpkins were the hall's lighting, save the torches and fire. The long tables had been replaced by many round tables and each table had a type of scary centerpiece. We immediately grabbed a table near the windows. It sat eight and we left an empty chair for Harry, who did not come down with us.

After the hall was filled Professor McGonagall stood up, she wasn't wearing a costume but her dress robes instead, "Greetings and Happy All Hollow's Eve. I have been told the kitchens have prepared a glorious feast and afterwards there will be entertainment. So please enjoy yourselves. Now let's eat."

The tables almost immediately filled with every sort of dish you could have thought of. I remember the food was excellent and we had had a great time. Halfway through dinner I noticed a person wearing some sort of tunic and robe costume had filled the empty chair at our table. Yes, it was Harry. He looked very handsome and I just stared at him.

Ginny elbowed me in the ribs, "Hey," she whispered, "Looking at anything particular?"

I blinked and scowled at her, "No," I replied, "I'm trying to figure out what Harry is dressed up as."

Ginny looked from me to Harry and back to me with a contemplative look, "Yes, I can see where you'd need to stare at him for the last five minutes."

I glared at her with annoyance, "Fine, then tell me what he is?"

"I haven't a clue," she replied and inclined her head in his direction, "Why don't you go and ask him?"

Now you must understand the butterflies that were in my stomach. After what happened over a week ago I was having trouble really talking with him. There were times when I would decide to go and talk with him, but he was either never around or he had other people with him. I know we needed to talk, but I just couldn't find the opportunity and now seemed like the perfect time. I was just about to summon the courage I would need when a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"'Mione?"

I blinked and looked up at the voice and I immediately found the green eyes of the boy I had kissed.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he sat down.

"Yes," I smiled and no doubt blushed, "I was just thinking."

"The Potions exam isn't for another week, you can relax," he said with a teasing tone.

I chuckled at him, "I wasn't thinking about that."

"What then?"

I folded my hands in my lap and sighed. I cleared my throat, "Well, I was thinking about what happened the other night."

He blinked and looked around, "Ummm, maybe we should talk outside."

I nodded and we slipped outside. The temperature was cool and there was slight breeze. I shivered and Harry took of his robe and put it around me. I smiled at him in thanks and saw better that he was wearing some sort of long white tunic with a red cross on the front. It looked fairly medieval looking, but I wasn't sure. We walked down a gravel pathway in silence and then sat on one of the stone benches near the gardens and waited for the other to speak first.

"So," he said and looked up to the sky.

"So," I echoed and looked down at my shoes. We were silent for a second before I spoke first, "Look Harry, about the other night, I…,"

"Mione," he interrupted as he looked at me, "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. I just didn't want to get anyone else hurt."

"That's not what I was going to talk to you about," I replied with a quick shake of my head, "I meant when I kissed you."

The corners of his mouth quirked upwards. In spite of the seriousness of what I was about to say mine did too, "Harry, You are my best friend. Possibility, the best friend I will ever have. I just don't want to destroy that or hurt that in anyway."

He dropped his head, "So it was a mistake?" he asked with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

I was so focused on what I was going to say that I missed his tone completely, "Well…," I said and shrugged. After a moment I heard myself say, "I would hope not."

He looked up at me and I took a deep breath and continued. After all if the kiss hadn't totally destroyed our relationship then what I was about to say would certainly clinch it, "Harry, I think… well I know, that I really like you," I let out a soft short chuckle, "Have for a while now I guess. It explains why I would just show up on your doorstep without warning this past summer."

I must have been nervous as I just kept right on going, "I asked you a question after what happened with your cousin and his friends. Would there be problem with me being your girlfriend? You seemed a little stunned I guess then and I really want to know now what your answer would be."

I couldn't believe I had asked him that and I was looking at him to see what his reaction. There wasn't any. Needless to say I my heart fell into my shoes. I just knew at that moment, with that question, I had destroyed the one friendship I truly wanted to hold onto. I wait for a few moments watching him look away over the grounds.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," I stood quickly and started walking up the path back to the school.

"Mione."

He had said it so softly that I almost missed it with the sound of my footsteps on the gravel. I turned and looked back at him. He was looking back at me in almost the same position that I had first seen him during the summer.

"I'm sorry 'Mione," he whispered at me.

That floored me. I had expected a lot of things that he might have said, but an apology wasn't one of them.

"What ever for?" I asked him with a slight bewildermentas I took a few steps back to him, "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me to you. I was the one who initiated it, not you."

He looked back up at me and shook his head, "No, not for that. I saw your mortified look after you kissed me and then you ran. It took me a second, but I did go after you."

"Why would you have run after me?" I asked sitting back down stunned at his confession of coming after me, "What could you possibly have to tell me after that?"

"Well," he said then very quickly he leaned in and kissed me. I know my eyes went wider than saucers and I was beyond shocked. My mind was going a mile a minute, but he never backed away and after a few moments we, and I do mean we, were kissing each other.

We finally broke the kiss and I looked into his green eyes. He looked into mine and whispered, "I'm sorry for not telling you that sooner."

I broke into a large smile knowing that he was answering my question with a yes, "Apology accepted," I whispered placing my forehead against his.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt being with me," he said softly.

There it was. There was the reason that I mentioned to you all earlier. Harry's fear that everyone around him that he cared about would be hurt or killed by Voldemort. That fear started with the murder of his parents and who knows where it would end.

"I think that's for me to decide," I replied.

He nodded, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

I chuckled at his question, "Of course silly! And if your cousin and his friends bug you about it, then you can tell them you have the hottest girlfriend in the world, who will hex them into the next century," I finished echoing the sentiment other boys had expressed.

Harry smiled at me and nodded, "I'll remember that."

"Harry? Hermione?"

We both turned and looked to see Ginny looking around for us. She finally saw us and smiled, "I almost gave up looking for you two. McGonagall's got The Weird Sisters to play for us. Are you coming in or are you going to stay out here and snog each other silly all night?"

We both laughed at her and stood, "We're coming," I said and drew the cloak tighter around me. I stopped and looked at Harry curiously, "Before we go in. I've been trying to figure out what are you dressed as?"

He gave me the smallest smile. Then with a slight bow he replied, "You're knight, My Lady."

I smiled at his comment and nodded, "You always have been."

Needless to say the rest of that night absolutely flew by. Harry and I danced almost every song it seemed. All of our friends gave us winks and nods when they saw us. They knew (big surprise huh?) and were approving. We both felt good to know that they accepted it, especially Ron. It would have hurt me and especially Harry if Ron were upset or resentful, but Ron seemed to be spending most of his time avoiding being alone with Luna.

Oops, someone's at the door. Excuse me, I'll continue with this later.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Next Steps

Chapter 7 – The Next Steps

Sorry about that. That was Mrs. Weasley who stopped by.

Well like I said everyone was very happy for Harry and myself. I was worried about Ginny at first, as everyone knew she had had a crush on Harry for years. I was so worried that she would have objected or done something rash, but she was very happy for us and more than supportive. I was happy and relieved as I didn't want her, one of my best friends, to hate me and for us not to be friends.

I just realized that I must tell you something before I go any further. It was something that distressed me when I heard it and when Harry and I officially started going out it grew more in my mind. It has to do with a prophecy made several months before Harry was born. Only a handful of people have heard it and it was something very much protected by both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Like I said, it was made many months before Harry was born by Professor Sybil Trelawney in the Hog's Head Tavern in Hogsmeade. She had been there to interview with Professor Dumbledore for the position of Professor of Divination. According to Harry, who revealed the prophecy to myself and Ron, she had suddenly gone stiff and in a different voice began to speak the following words:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Now this ran a chill up my spine as Harry had told me of it. It was one of only two real predictions that she has made. Both came true by the way. Unfortunately there was another person in the tavern that night that had heard her. It was the same man who betrayed Dumbledore and killed him.

From that moment there were two possibilities of whom she had meant, Harry and our other friend Neville Longbottom. Neville is what we call a pure-blood and from a very respectable family. Neville's magical abilities got more impressive the older he got, but his true passion was for Herbology. But no matter what, he never seemed to measure up to his grandmother's ideals. Neville's grandmother, the matriarch of the family, was and still is a very formidable woman.

Anyways, Neville and Harry were both in consideration for the prophecy, however Voldemort interestingly chose Harry over Neville. Many of you may not know this, but Voldemort was a half-blood wizard himself. He considered anyone other than pure-bloods as beneath him, which again is interesting as he had chosen Harry, a half-blood, as his greatest threat.

Once I had heard the prophecy I was saddened and at one point panicked. Yes, panicked. I had never considered that Harry would die or that he and he alone must face Voldemort. I had always thought that Dumbledore or others could destroy Voldemort without Harry. After being told the prophecy, I knew then just how much I had perceived was a misconception.

With that memory and knowledge now returning the day after the Halloween Party I faced two choices. One, stop what I was feeling for Harry and break it off, or two; accept what may come and try to make some sort of life with it. I couldn't do the first. It wouldn't have been right to him now that we had gone this far and I wasn't willing to give him up. So I chose the second option, knowing that I would be giving into Harry's worst fear.

Now the next steps in our relationship were very uneasy, on both sides. Neither one of us being sure how to act with the other in the beginning. Of course we were the best of friends, but when it came to being boyfriend/girlfriend, we were clueless. As I mentioned before Harry never really experienced love, neither feelings nor the act of it. I on the other hand had, but usually tried to overanalyze it. It was something that drove my parents crazy and then Harry.

Not everything was peaches and cream however. It was about this time that Voldemort was pressing very hard on The Ministry. The Aurors were stretched to the breaking point and were getting killed at a rate of one a week. Things were getting bleaker and I remember sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room one day after reading an article about the war in _The Daily Prophet_ and looking over at Harry, studying with Ron, and the sudden knowledge that our freedom and futures rested on his shoulders.

That was a very sobering thought. The fact that soon he would have to face that evil, need to survive it and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it or even help. Anyone who's ever been a position where they have had that feeling about a loved one will fully appreciate what I was going through right then. To say my heart went into my shoes would have been severely understating it.

As I said, Voldemort was pressing pretty heavily during the time between Halloween and Christmas. During that time the teachers at Hogwarts were on edge and seemed very apprehensive. Of course the students noticed this and our apprehension and fears were increased. Only Harry had seemed to be unaffected, but then of course he had had his own worries.

One particular event happened around that time that changed Harry forever. Voldemort had found out where Harry went during the summers (probably from the former Professor Snape) and his Death Eaters laid waste to his aunt and uncle's house. It seems Voldemort was trying to destroy any refuge that Harry could go to. His actions were hardly surprising and tactically sound for two combatants. After all, if your enemy goes to ground, leave no ground to go to.

Of course many of you are probably wondering how this would have changed Harry. Well it didn't really, it was the fact that Mrs. Figg was killed in the process that did. Harry had apparently become friends with her over the last couple of years and she had put the call out for help and then went to see if she could help. A Death Eater had seen her and struck her down as she went to help get Harry's family out safely.

The Order was able to get the family away and put under protection. The house and most of that block was destroyed. No one else was hurt or killed, thank Merlin and the muggle police wrote it off to a gas-pipe explosion, not from magical means.

And so the pressure from Voldemort kept up until just as Christmas arrived. It was not a happy joyous time, but a fear-filled and anxious one. All of the students were looking forward to leaving the castle and going home. Harry was staying at the castle, as was Ron, Ginny, a few others and myself. Harry and I were especially looking forward to being there as we could spend more time together.

A few days before Christmas I had found myself in a real bind. This was bind that I really didn't mind considering what was going on outside the castle's grounds. It had to do with Christmas gifts… I didn't know what to get Harry. I was really stuck. I mean as a friend I could get him anything, but this was our first Christmas as a couple and I wanted to get him something special. What, I had no clue.

So I turned to Ginny and Luna for help when we were sitting alone in the library.

"I need your help," I said without preamble.

Ginny and Luna looked at me in surprise.

"This is a first," Ginny replied and put her quill down.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, Christmas is in a few days and I don't what to get for Harry yet."

Ginny snorted a laugh, "Oh come Hermione, it can't be that tough?"

I nodded my head, "Yes it is."

"How about a book?"

I gave Ginny a look of 'Oh please'.

She smiled slightly, "You're right, dumb suggestion," she perked up with an idea, "Clothes?"

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head.

"What about something to do with quidditch?" she asked, "Does he need new boots?"

"No."

"A new quidditch robe?"

"He's already bought three."

"New goggles?"

"Nope."

"Gloves?"

"Has several pair."

"New quidditch cleaning kit?"

"He has one."

"Wand care kit?"

"He has two."

"What about… no wait he has one of those to. He's a pain in the ass to shop for," Ginny grumbled.

I leaned forward and was somewhat panicked when I spoke, "Look, this is our first Christmas as a couple and I want to give him something special."

"Sex," Luna suggested, not looking up from her book.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed loudly, turning a few heads in my direction.

"Be quiet Miss. Granger!" came the shout from Madame Pince, the librarian.

I leaned over and hoarsely whispered, "Are you joking!"

Luna looked up from her work with a serious expression, "No."

I sat back in my chair looking at her as if she had just grown three heads.

"I think I'd like to do something else," I replied.

Luna shrugged and went back to writing. I looked over to Ginny and found her trying to hide her laughter.

"What?" I spat, not really angry, "You agree with her?"

Ginny finally let out a brief burst of laughter.

"Miss. Weasley! Be quiet!" Madame Pince shouted.

I looked between my two friends, one whom was serious and the other who was holding her sides as she was silently laughing so hard.

"Look really," I said in a very serious tone, "I'm not thinking about that. Well yes I am… but not right now… oh nevermind."

Luna sighed and put down her quill, "You asked for suggestion and I gave you one."

"Yes, but one that I'm not ready for... Oh will you please stop it!" I hissed at Ginny.

Ginny stopped laughing long enough to get out, "Relax 'Mione. We'll still help."

I gave her a very hard look, "You'd better," I growled.

After a few moments silence Ginny asked, "Hey, what about a picture of you? I know its pretty simple and not glamorous or anything, but it would be nice."

I thought about it for a moment and started nodding my head, "I like that idea. Who'd take the picture? One of you two?"

Both shook their heads and Ginny replied first, "Not me. What about Colin?"

"Perfect," I said remembering Colin's obsession with photography, "I need to get a nice frame for it too."

"How are you going to give it to him?" Ginny asked.

"What about a date?" Luna interrupted, "You are a couple, shouldn't you have a date?"

"I'd like to spend some time alone with him, sure," I chewed my lower lip thinking, "I could use the Room of Requirements."

"A nice dinner?" Ginny suggested, "I'm sure Dobby would help."

"And if Harry doesn't like the picture or the dinner then you can take me up on my suggestion," Luna said.

I gave Luna a dark look and started packing up my books, "Let's go find Colin."

The process to get the picture taken was easier said than done. Once Colin had agreed to take it, it became more of a challenge to pick the right place, time and what to wear. And before every guy who's reading this groans and rolls their eyes at my wardrobe problem, it wasn't because it didn't have clothes, I just really didn't know what to wear. My issue with wardrobe did eventually wear on Ginny's nerves and finally she reached into my closet and pulled out a simple top and pants and with an angry face pushed it into my arms and said, "Here!"

Now Luna was actually very helpful during this process. I think she may have been making up for her rather rude suggestion in the library. She kept Harry distracted while I had the picture taken (yes, he did get suspicious). She also had talked with Winky and Dobby and set-up everything for our "big date". She wouldn't tell me what she'd done or what was going to happen. I even threatened her, but she didn't cave in. I spent more than a few nervous moments of the remaining couple days wondering what she'd planned.

Then the day when the mass exodus of students from the castle arrived. The front hallway was filled with trunks, cages and all sorts of paraphernalia. The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter about the holidays and where everyone was headed. As Head Girl I was required to help everyone down to the train. That process is an exhaustive one. I had thought I would have to take a nap to recover.

Finally the train was loaded and moving away. I stood with Hagrid on the platform and sighed heavily.

He'd chuckled when he heard me, "Ex'austin' ain't it?"

I nodded.

"Well, now that t'ere gon' why don't 'cha head back up the castle and I'll see to things 'ere."

I looked back up at him and smiled, "Thanks Hagrid," and I was off.

It took me no time to get back to the castle. I raced back up to the Gryffindor Tower and slid to a stop in front of The Fat Lady, nearly colliding into her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there dear!" she said holding her hands out as if to stop me, "You almost went right through me."

"Sorry," I said, gasping for air.

"Well I'm only made of canvas dear," she said putting her hands on her hips, "What's the bloody rush?"

"There's a boy on the other side I want to see," I said, "Fizzy Whizbees."

She made some sort of noise before the portrait opened and I entered. I ran into the room and found it was empty.

My face fell, "Oh… well… ok."

I ran up to Ginny's dorm and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I went back to The Fat Lady.

"Did everyone leave?"

She looked at me, "Yes, dear. You should know that as you helped."

"No, no, no. Did Harry Potter leave and go somewhere?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," she said, "Yes he left several minutes before you arrived."

I groaned softly, "Do you know where he went?"

She gave me a little smile and held up a finger, "Let me check for you," she said in a low conspiratory whisper.

I waited for what seemed like forever before she returned, "My friend Violet said she saw him with your other friends down by the study hall only a few moments ago."

"Thanks!" I said over my shoulder as I raced down the corridor.

It didn't take me long to get where The Fat Lady had said. I stopped and looked around for a moment in the empty room and slapped my hand on the stone doorway. I looked up and down the corridor and not a soul was around. I decided then to go back to the Common Room and wait for them.

I didn't get half way back before I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark niche. Once in I was spun around and quickly was kissed. My eyes opened wide and I saw that it was Harry. Needless to say when I realized it was Harry, I melted right then. I don't know how long we kissed, but I half-hoped we wouldn't stop.

We pulled away and he cleared his throat, "Well that doesn't seem to be an issue in this relationship."

I smiled, "Apparently not," I replied in a much deeper voice than normal. I stayed in his arms a few moments more, "Where were you? I was looking for you."

"We came looking for you," he said, "I came back here to see if you were here."

"Well here I am," I said and mentally kicked my self for saying something so stupid, "Well I mean you found me."

He chuckled, "Yes I did."

The rest of that afternoon was a total blur. We pretty much stayed in the Common Room and just talked. It was very romantic I suppose as we were cuddled on the couch in front of the fire. It became less romantic when the others would show up. However, what was lost in the romance department was made up for in how much fun we all had. It was almost as if we had a small party.

In two days would be Christmas and I couldn't wait for my date with Harry. I have to admit to a lot of butterflies in my stom… oops sorry. I'll be back soon. I hear Dobby knocking on my bedroom door with a message.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Christmas Hell

Chapter 8 – The Christmas Hell

I'm back.

As I already mentioned, Christmas that year was not a joyous occasion. It hadn't been over the last couple of years. Voldemort was waging war on the world, witches and wizards were being killed, the entire wizarding community was divided and The Boy Who Lived was preparing for the fight of his life.

So much for getting into the Christmas Spirit, but I was still going to try.

The castle was eerily empty on Christmas Eve. Every footstep, breath, movement or voice echoed forever and was many times louder than usual. Even the common room seemed much larger and gave me a feeling of sadness at its emptiness.

At about six o'clock that evening Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood and I headed down to the Great Hall. Even though there was only a handful of students and professors remaining, Headmaster McGonagall had still arranged a Christmas Eve feast for us. There was enough food served to feed a small army and in almost anything you could have asked for.

Ten different main courses (Beef Wellington, Shepherd's Pie, Bangers and Mash to name a few), salads, bread, six types of cakes, four types of pies, every flavor of ice cream imaginable (and a few unheard of). My stomach is queasy even now at the memory of how much was made (not too mention how much I ate).

After dinner McGonagall said a few words about how the year was passing quickly and how we should keep ourselves ever vigilant and confident that Voldemort will be defeated. Then we broke open our holiday crackers... well… more like exploding than breaking. For those who may not understand what a cracker is, it is a party favor that looks like a giant piece of wrapped candy that when you pull on the ends the middle pops open with a loud crack and small trinkets from inside fall out.

My cracker nearly took my head off when it exploded. Seamus' burned off his eyebrows when he opened his. Ginny opened hers at arms' length and hit Luna in the arm as a result of the explosion (Luna promptly hit Ginny's arm in retaliation). Harry held one end towards Ron, who grabbed it and they both pulled back. Their explosion was the loudest and they both fell backwards off their chairs laughing. Each cracker had some sort of trinket in it that fit the individual. I received a pocket-sized spell book (yes another book), Ginny a small flute, Ron a small Victor Krum Seeker figure and Harry a mini golden snitch.

We had so much fun that night and it was very difficult for us to get to sleep.

I was excited the next morning when I woke up. It was Christmas morning. I got up and quickly wrapped my robe around me, stuffed my feet into my slippers and raced down the stairs to the common room. I found everyone had already beaten me down and were laughing and talking about the night before.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Ron said when he saw me at the base of the steps, "We were about to start without you."

"Sorry, how long have you lot been up?" I asked as went over and sat down on the floor next to Harry, "Happy Christmas," I whispered to him and kissed him quickly on his cheek.

He kissed me back and whispered, "Happy Christmas."

"We've been up for a while now," Ron said, "Now that Sleeping Beauty's up," I scowled at him, "Who start's first?"

It didn't matter. We all grabbed the piles of presents for each of us. I don't remember who got what, I wasn't really paying much attention. Of course you all only care about two presents and I'm sure are holding your collective breaths as I what Harry thought of my gift and what he gave me. Well the first one I think I'll tell you first.

It wasn't the last one he opened. Needless to say I heard a small gasp and turned and saw that he was smiling softly at it. A corner of my mouth quirked upwards at his expression and I knew he was truly happy to get my gift.

He turned to me and smiled, "It's beautiful," he said sincerely, "Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips softly for a few moments before Seamus interrupted us.

"Oh please spare us!"

"Get a room will ya two?" Ron chimed in.

"I can conjure a bucket of cold water if needed," Ginny added.

We laughed and I winked at Harry. Now for what Harry gave me. I was surprised, but in a good way. It was not what I was expecting and no I wasn't expecting a book.

The box was simply wrapped in purple foil and about the size of a sheet cake. I ripped the paper off and opened the box and gasped myself.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked me when she heard my gasp.

I stood and held up the purple dress I had admired in Madam Malkin's shop when we had gone to get our school robes.

"Harry," I exclaimed in almost a whisper, "It's beautiful. How'd you… how'd know? Did Tonks tell you?"

He shook his head, "I saw you looking at it and I went back and got it for you," he looked at everyone and shrugged slightly, "Good thing too… it was a real timesaver this year, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten anything."

Some days you just want to slap him. I gave him a slightly annoyed look and he chuckled.

"Well Hermione it's beautiful," Ginny said, "I'm envious," she added and flashed a look towards Dean, who did his best to look preoccupied with one of his gifts.

The rest of the morning went by quickly as we went down for breakfast and then hung out around the common room afterwards. While everyone was relaxing and having a good time I was thinking about tonight. As the time got closer I got increasingly nervous. I do remember asking Ginny about how to let Harry know and she was a great help, as usual.

"I'll take care of it," she said, "Just wear that dress for him."

Finally the time came and I quietly sneaked away to change. I quickly got ready and put the dress on. It felt so nice to put it on. I looked in the mirror and I do have to admit that it looked great on me, which of course was echoed a few moments later when a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in!"

"Wow!" Ginny and Luna exclaimed together when the entered.

I know I blushed, "Thanks," I replied.

"You look beautiful," Ginny said, "Harry's jaw is going to go through the floor."

"I hope so," I said and took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm ready."

"Ok," Luna said, "Everything's all set. I've planned out everything."

My stomached dropped at that. I had momentarily forgotten that Luna had planned everything.

"Don't look like that," she said crossing her arms defensively across her chest, "I didn't do anything that you won't approve of."

I nodded and turned to Ginny, "Harry?"

"He's down in the common room with Ron playing chess," Ginny said as she took one more look at me in my dress and her mouth quirked upwards, "He'll be along shortly, although not as nice looking as you."

My eyes went wide in panic, "Wait! "How will I get there? He'll see me!"

Ginny shook her head, "Relax will you? I told you I had everything planned," she shook her head at me and then called out, "Dobby?"

A popping sound later and the house-elf was standing in front of me.

"Dobby is here," he said and gave me a slight bow.

"Dobby will take you," Ginny said, "A snap of his fingers and you'll be there."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" I looked between them with some worry, "She'll notice Harry and I aren't there and…"

"We'll take care of that too," Luna interrupted, "We'll just make up something."

I looked at them incredulously, but nodded, "Ok. Thank you both."

They smiled. I nodded down to Dobby and smiled, "I'm ready."

"Have fun," Luna said and gave me a little wave.

With a snap of his fingers we were both in front of The Room of Requirements.

I turned the elf and smiled, "Thank you Dobby," I said to the elf.

"Dobby is most welcome Miss Hermione. Dobby woulds do anything for his Harry Potter and his friends," he replied and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

I inhaled a deep breath, let it out and entered. I quickly let out my breath when I saw the room. It was perfect. Luna had certainly outdone herself and it was more than appropriate.

The room had been transformed into a smaller replica of the Hogwarts Library with a table and two chairs next to the fireplace. I laughed out loud for a moment at Luna's little joke. She must have thought that this was a special place for me. She had been right… damn her.

The table had a plain cloth top with several candles magically floating, providing light, and a small Christmas-like centerpiece. There was roaring fire with the Gryffindor House Seal above it. Luna wouldn't have put that there so I assumed that must have been Ginny's addition, which was proven when I saw a note on the table.

Hermione,

Have fun tonight. Hope the room is to your liking.

Luna

and

Ginny

I chuckled and put the note back and waited for Harry. I didn't have long to wait. I heard the door open.

"Wow," he said, looking around the room. Then he looked at me, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Wooowww."

Remember when I mentioned that I had been getting stares from boys and that I only ever enjoyed one boy's stare? Well this was when I definitely enjoyed that one boy's stare.

"Is that all?" I asked him with a slight pout in my voice and on my face.

He blinked, coming out of the trance he was in and walked over to me, "Uh n…no," he stopped in front of me, "You're beautiful."

I curtsied slightly at his comments, "Thank you," I replied and then kissed him.

All I'm going to say is this… that boy could kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't dress up," he said looking down at his clothes, "I didn't know."

"I know. That's ok. This was supposed to be a surprise anyway," I took his hands and looked into his green eyes, "Tonight is I hope about us."

He held me tight and I him and we stayed like that for to short a time. Suddenly I felt him shake.

I looked up as saw he was chuckling, "What is it?" I asked.

"The setting," he said pointed to our surroundings then looked at me, "Your idea?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Luna and Ginny's," I replied, "They wanted us to be in a place where we, especially me, felt the most comfortable."

"A library," he said with a touch of sarcasm, "I think it's brilliant."

He started laughing and I soon joined him. Then from out of nowhere dinner suddenly appeared on the table.

"It looks good," he said.

"Why don't we try it and find out," I suggested.

"Good idea," he said and helped me to my chair.

The food was delicious. Roasted chicken with seven different side dishes. I'm sorry for not remembering much more than that, but I was too busy enjoying, and rightly so, my time with my boyfriend. I know I had doubts about us being able to be comfortable with each other when we started down this path, but during that night those doubts quickly faded to nothing.

Finally dessert had arrived and we finished. Then we both heard soft music playing and I realized that it had been playing all along. Luna and Ginny had been busy, not to mention thorough. I was surprised to find that it was collection of the songs we all listened too regularly.

Harry stood up just before the next song started playing and held out his hand.

"Who you like to dance?"

I smiled, "Of course."

As Harry and I danced, I noticed that his dancing had much improved since the Yule Ball happened many years ago and even since the Halloween Ball. I have to say that it felt good to be with him. Once the song was over Harry didn't let go of me, not that I was letting go either. I pulled back only far enough to kiss him, which he returned with tenderness and love. We broke away and we placed our foreheads together and moved slowly with the next song. I knew I had to tell him what I was thinking and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Harry, I'm worried."

"About what?" then comprehension dawned quickly, "Oh, my battle with Voldemort."

"Yes."

He shrugged, "Well either he wins or I do," he said matter-of-factly.

I pulled back and scowled at him, "Not funny."

"I'm not joking," he replied, "It's that simple."

"It's not that simple," I said, my tone taking a slight edge to it, "and you know that."

He shrugged again, "Look 'Mione, there's nothing more I can do to ease your fears or mine."

"I know," I put his head in my hands and looked into his eyes, "Just please becareful. For me, please."

"I will," he replied.

"Thanks," I felt a little relieved, "I just don't want…," and I trailed off.

He nodded and pulled me towards him. That hug felt better to me than any I had received. Before we could get into to a melancholy mood the music picked up. I stepped back and gave Harry a look.

He groaned knowing why I was looking at him, "I'm not _that _good of a dancer yet."

"That's ok," I chuckled at his despair, "I promise I won't complain in the morning about my toes being sore from you stepping on them."

He laughed and we started dancing. He was right. He still wasn't really able to dance fast. Needless to say, my toes would be sore in the morning.

We had so much fun with each other that night. That was until the castle shook as if an earthquake had happened.

"What was that?" I asked and looked into his surprised face.

The castle shook again and we steadied ourselves.

"Come on!" Harry shouted.

He had grabbed my hand and we raced out the door and into the hallway. We immediately smelled smoke. We turned and ran down the corridor to the stairs. We must skipped half the steps on our way down. The smell of smoke was getting stronger as we got closer to the first floor and the sounds of battle were starting to be heard.

We reached the base of the stairs and raced out into the corridor. We stopped and saw the castle was burning and spells were being sent in every direction. We heard shouting from many people. We heard a voice yelling at someone to get away and then we heard and felt another explosion and Harry quickly grabbed and pulled me quickly into the stairwell again just as the ball of fire went racing past.

I looked down at my dress, "Harry!"

He had already seen it. My dress had caught fire and, with a flick of his wand, he quickly doused it. My heart fell for a moment as I though about how I just damaged the dress, but it quickly faded as a spell exploded against the doorway. Harry quickly recovered and looked out the doorway and quickly ducked back in

"Death Eaters!" he exclaimed, "It looks like they're chasing some people!"

"We have to help them!" I replied.

He nodded and gripped his wand. With a silent look between us, one of three I will forever remember, we raced into our Christmas of Hell.

I remember being very scared. So scared…


	9. Chapter 9 - The First Battle

Chapter 9 – The First Battle

Now let me see where I left off… Oh right… Harry and I had been having our first real date when the castle had been attacked by Death Eaters.

Harry and I sprang out from the alcove at the base of the steps and pointed our wands and stunned the first two Death Eaters nearest to us. Then Harry knocked me down again and he bent backwards to avoid a spell that had been sent our way. Harry twisted in his place and stunned that Death Eater as well.

I got up quickly, "We have to follow and help those people, then find Professor McGonagall!" I shouted at him above the din around us.

He just nodded, looking around at what he considered his home. I knew he was angry. I was too… yes I know shocking I'm sure. With Harry behind me, we quickly headed towards the front of the castle, dodging debris and fire along the way.

We didn't see the group that was being chased by Death Eaters until we made it to the main hallway and then saw that group at the far end with at least a dozen Death Eaters blocking their path to safety. We hesitated a brief moment behind our cover, long enough to see a student hit by a spell and drop to the ground.

I looked at Harry and saw his eyes narrow. He stepped out from our cover, full of fury and pointed his wand at the group of Death Eaters.

"Alarte Ascendare!"

The Death Eaters were suddenly and violently thrown up into the ceiling. When they crashed to the floor, it was in various states of injury and we knew they were no longer a threat. We quickly raced towards our friends, stepping over and around the group Harry had just vanquished.

"Harry and Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here!" Professor Sprout exclaimed as we came near, "It's a good thing you showed up when you did."

I knelt down next to the fallen body of a fourth year. I felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief and finding one.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked looking around the hallway.

"I think she's still stuck in the Great Hall," Professor Sprout said and then pointed to the younger students next to her, "The rest of you listen carefully, take Frederick here and get to the kitchens immediately. The elves will help you get to safety."

"This way is safe," I said pointing in the directing Harry and I had just come from.

The small group of students, minus Dean and Neville, picked up their friend and quickly headed down the corridor I had pointed. The remainder of us turned and ran towards the hall. The sounds of battle were definitely louder here.

"Stop here children," Professor Sprout said when we reached the corner, "Let me see."

She peaked around the corner and looked for several seconds before turning back to us.

"It's not good," she said with a worried expression, "There is at least a dozen of them."

Harry quickly looked around the corner, "They have decent cover," he said then stopped and whispered, "Voldemort."

"What?!" I exclaimed and looked around the corner.

What I saw turned my blood cold. The most evil and vile wizard of all time was coming towards the Great Hall from the steps that lead to the boat ramp. He almost was slithering, yes slithering, as he walked towards the hall and with such confidence that just appalled me. It wasn't until he spoke that I understood why he was so snake like.

He held up his hand and stopped his Death Eaters attacks, "Headmistress!"

The fighting from the hall stopped.

"What do you want Mr. Riddle!" came McGonagall's voice.

From our vantage point we saw Voldemort step into the doorway, "I merely want this fighting to end and for you to surrender this castle to me."

Then came McGonagall's panicked voice, "No Mr. Finneg…!"

Harry and I saw a bright flash of blue light and Voldemort casually wave away the spell sent his way.

"That was not very polite Headmistress," then faster than anyone could follow, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The bright green flash blinded me, but I heard the most pathetic cry, then silence. I pulled back against the wall with my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes. Knowing what had just occurred.

"Now, do not cross me again Headmistress," he said dangerously, "I wanted to keep this as non-violent as possible."

"I wonder why?" I heard Harry mutter.

I looked up at him. He was still leaning out looking down the corridor. Then suddenly I got a flash of brilliance. I quickly pulled him back.

"Harry!" I breathed, "We need to get McGonagall to attack him."

"What?" he looked at me like I was crazy, "That'll get someone else killed."

"No," I replied, "If we attack at the same time he'll be forced to back down the steps."

He thought for a moment and looked at Professor Sprout, "Professor?"

She thought for a moment and nodded, "It's all we can do."

"How do we let them know?" Dean asked, "It's not like we can shout to them."

Harry and I thought for a moment and came to the same solution together, "Dobby."

Within a moment a soft pop was heard and the elf was standing, well shaking in fear, in front of us.

"Harry Potter called for his Dobby?"

"Yes, now listen," Harry said, "We need you to get to the Headmistress and tell her to attack Voldemort when his attention is turned away towards us."

"Can you help us?" I asked.

The house elf just nodded, "Dobby wills do it rights away. 

With a pop he was gone. We positioned ourselves, gripping our wands and waited for the right moment.

Then we heard Voldemort's voice, "What is your answer Headmistress?"

"Never in the thousand years that this school has been in existence has it ever surrendered or given into someone like you Mr. Riddle. That is my answer."

"There is always a first Headmistress," he replied, "Please do not make me take this castle by force. It would necessitate your death and the death of every student inside it."

"We will not give into your terror," came her defiant reply.

Voldemort gave a little bow, "Very well."

"Voldemort!"

I looked for the shout and it took me a moment to realize that it had come from Harry. He had stepped from where we were hiding and stood in the middle of the corridor facing his enemy. My stomach turned to water.

"Harry!" I whispered, "What are you doing?"

He ignored me and kept his attention on Voldemort, but he extended his finger.

"Harry!" Voldemort exclaimed in a voice that was almost happy, "It's is a pleasure to see you again."

"Can't say the same," Harry replied and the extended a second finger.

I realized then that this was planned. He wanted us to act on three. I quickly looked at the others mouthed a silent "Ready?" and they nodded and gripped their wands in readiness.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Voldemort said, "You should be more polite to your elders and here I was hoping we could be civil to each other."

"Not with you," Harry answered coldly and then shouted, "Now!"

He dove out of the way as the three of us sprang around the corner and attacked. At almost the same moment McGonagall's group attack. Voldemort and his followers were surprised and quickly retreated to the steps. The surprise was only momentary. Using the slope of the steps for cover the Death Eaters fought back.

The sidewall, where Harry had dived, exploded from a spell and covered us in dust and debris. Things were turning against us quickly. Then the cavalry arrived in the forms of Lupin, Tonks and several members of The Order.

Voldemort, I think quickly realized he was going to be at the losing end with our reinforcements now just arrived, screamed in frustration and with a flick of his cape he was gone. The Death Eaters soon followed and Lupin and the others quickly raced after them.

Back in the corridor I looked over and saw Harry on the ground covered in dust and debris from the walls. He wasn't moving.

"Harry!" I rushed over and knelt down, "Harry!"

He stirred a little and groaned. I can't even begin to describe the relief I felt right then.

"Are you alright?" I asked and helped him sit up.

He groaned a little and nodded, "Never better."

McGonagall came over to us, "Excellent timing Mr. Potter."

He looked up at her, "Is Seamus…?"

Her face dropped in sadness, "Yes, I'm afraid."

I nearly threw-up right then. I do remember crying and Harry's hand on mine. I remember squeezing it tightly and he didn't complain.

"We must assess the damage and our casualties," McGonagall said to all of us, "Professor Lupin and The Order will follow the others."

It wasn't until later I found out that they didn't find them. The Death Eaters had escaped into the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort and just simply vanished.

The damage to the castle as a whole was light, considering what had happened. The explosions came when the Death Eaters had blown a couple of holes into the castle walls. Our injuries were light except for Seamus. He was killed by Voldemort trying to protect… excuse me… I'm sorry. Please give me a moment...

Thank you.

Um, well… the rest of the students had various scratches and bruises. Our friends were fine and McGonagall had said that we had been very fortunate and to this day I still do believe it.

As for the Death Eaters that Harry had crushed into the ceiling, two were killed outright and the rest were injured. I remember Harry's face when he'd been told about the two that had died. He was very disturbed by the news and I don't blame him either. These were the first people he'd killed.

The rest of that night was a blur. Officials from The Ministry arrived soon after The Order had left to chase the Death Eaters. Mr. Weasley was among them and was a nervous wreck. He immediately sought out Ron and Ginny and was very happy that they were alive.

The fires were extinguished. The children treated by healers and Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. By the time the castle was under control The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, arrived. This man was a pompous dolt in every sense of the words. He truly thought he was better than his predecessor, Cornelius Fudge. Well, he wasn't. The current Minister of Magic is the best we have and will have for a good long time.

He was completely ignorant of the students when he arrived. He seemed more concerned about the castle and the fact the attack even happened. On several occasions McGonagall tried to get him to acknowledge the students and their bravery for stepping in, but the Minister seemed not to care. He did start to care when Rita Skeeter from _The Daily Prophet _showed up, but only superficially. At that point a big meeting was called in McGonagall's office and since we were not apart of the "big meeting" we returned to our common rooms. Well to be more precise, everyone returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.

We tried to talk, but all we ended up doing was being silent and some of us, me included, were crying over Seamus' death. It was our second direct result of being in contact with Voldemort. The first being Cedric Diggory's death during the final task of the Tri-Wizard's Tournament several years ago. Now with Seamus' death the memory of Cedric returned and the realization of what had happened was twice as bad.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean after a while went up to their dorm room. Seamus was their friend and roommate, so I assumed that they were going to pack his things for his parents. The rest of us just waited. While we did, Ginny and Luna did try to lighten the mood.

"So how was your date?" Ginny asked with a grim smile.

"We had a great time," I answered, trying to sound upbeat, "Thank you both for your help."

They smiled, "Glad to help," Luna said.

I was exhausted and sad. I excused myself and went to my room. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the soot smudges on my face that had tear streaks running through them. The dress, once was so beautiful, now had burns, soot streaks and rips. I felt so bad for what happened to it. I took it off, carefully hung it on the armoire and put a robe on. Then came a soft knocking at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and to my surprise Harry came in.

"Hi."

I smiled sadly at him, "Hi."

"Are you ok?" he asked as he approached me.

I smiled slightly and nodded, "I'll be fine," I said, "I just can't believe Seamus…," I stopped and started crying.

Harry held me to him, "Me too," he whispered and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Uh sorry," I said as I quickly remembered how I looked. I pulled back and tried wiping my face, "I must look frightening."

"Never," he said, "Even with the soot you're still beautiful."

I laughed, "Thanks," I gave him a kiss, "I'm sorry about the dress."

He looked over to what remained of it and shrugged, "I'll get you another."

"You don't have too," I said quickly.

"Yes I do," he replied, "I should go so you can get some rest."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and left quietly.

"Harry?" I called out, stopping him in the doorway, "I… I lo…," I stopped and smiled, "I had a great time before the attack."

He smiled and nodded, "Same here," and left.

I came close. I really did. At seventeen I almost told someone that I loved them. I know too young right? Not in my mind's eye. I know he knew what I was going to say, but I just wish I said it then.

Anyways, I need to leave you here. I need some sleep and I'm sure you all are exhausted too.


	10. Chapter 10 - New Year's

Chapter 10 – New Year's

Ok, let's start up again.

At this point I'm sure you're getting the impression that I'm telling you about Harry and I more than what was happening in the world outside of the castle. Well I am… because I feel that it's important for you to know that. What I'm feeling towards Harry becomes more important later.

Now, with that said…

Rita Skeeter had written her article for _The Daily Prophet _and every printing immediately sold out. The wizarding world was shocked at the attack and as a result their fears increased. The Minister was not helpful in quelling those fears either. I dug up the article and re-read it a few minutes ago and I'd like to quote a certain section that always gets me angry. I'm also going to add my comments in rebuttal.

"The attack on Hogwarts was another in a series of desperate attempts (hardly desperate based on what I saw) by You-Know-Who to gain a foothold against The Ministry (he's already had had a foothold against The Ministry for years) and the wizarding world as a whole." (Because we let him!)

"_His use of fear and terror is his only resource to fight us with"_ (It's all he ever needed!) _"and must end."_ (No kidding!)

"_It was because of the brave teachers and their leader, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, that the attack failed and he was driven away" _(Well we all know that's rubbish! Harry and the rest of us helped!) _"and they deserve full credit for their actions."_

(Now for the part which really pissed me off) _"As for Harry Potter. He was no where to be found in defending the castle"_ (I nearly had a stroke when I first read that part.) _"Which further places doubts in my mind about his ability to face You-Know-Who in the future"_ (See what I mean?! So much for trying to reassure the general population!) _"and puts more pressure on The Ministry, especially myself"_ (It's always about him) _"to bring You-Know-Who down."_ (What an egotistical ass!)

Needless to say there were very few people who believed that hogwash he was spewing, especially those of us that were there. The rest of the article said nothing about what The Minister was planning to do or the fact of what was being done to repair the castle. He didn't even mention Seamus! This Minister was following in the footsteps of his predecessor and trying to cover up his inadequacies.

Headmistress McGonagall brought us together a day after the article was run and was very upset about The Minister's comments. At my suggestion, she had owled Miss. Skeeter, who ran an updated tell-all version in _The Quibbler _shortly after. Miss. Skeeter, I should mention, was a real slanderous reporter until she ran across me, then she became a born-again journalist. Since her encounter with me, she has become an asset to Harry and The Order. Needless to say her article in _The Quibbler_ was not well received by The Minister.

Of course we had sad moments as well. Seamus' parents came to the school the day after the attack to retrieve him. All of us were there and they thanked us for our thoughts and wishes of sympathy. Out of that experience it was Mrs. Finnegan who surprised me. She was not one of Harry's biggest supporters before then. She had even tried to get Seamus to sever his friendship with Harry in our fifth year.

"Harry Potter?" she asked as she approached him. At his nod she continued, "I want to thank you. I know I wasn't one of your biggest supporters when You-Know-Who returned and I said things about you to Seamus, which really hit him hard. I tried to get him to leave this place, but he was adamant about returning and I believe it's out of loyalty for you and his friends," she said indicating all of us standing there.

She quickly wiped away a tear before continuing, "I was impressed and surprised about his loyalty to you even then. I know you two had slight falling out then and that was my fault. I was trying to push him to end something he couldn't and wouldn't," she paused, "Over the last couple of years he has shown a tremendous surge of confidence in himself and in his magical powers and I attribute that to your help. I want to thank you."

She put out her hand and Harry shook it, "You're welcome. I'm sorry about Seamus, Mrs. Finnegan. He was a great friend."

I and several others were crying at that point. Never had I witnessed one of Harry's non-believers ever apologize to him.

With a sad smile she nodded, "Please stop him and if you need any help, please let us know," she finished and then with a smile to all of us turned and left.

That was very difficult to hear and I'm sure even more difficult for her to say. Even to this day it chokes me up a bit when I remember that. Harry of course appeared to take it in stride and accepted her apology, but I knew that what she had said meant a lot to him.

There was another event, small really in the grand scheme of things, that was an important event in my and a few others lives. McGonagall called myself, Harry, Dean, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville into her office. After complimenting us on our actions during the attack she had decided to award to us special services to the school awards and made us Order members.

We were excited to say the least until McGonagall gave us such a stern look as I thought we may have been in trouble.

"I pleased you all have consented to accept this offer," she said, "However, you must truly understand that this honor is not to be taken lightly nor frivolously."

I remember we were so quiet when she spoke that you could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the castle.

Looking at each of us in turn she continued, "You will be asked to do things that will not be easy and may be dangerous. Have no doubts that this will not be easy. However, each of you has shown the courage that I know you have."

High praise from her and we knew it. We each received the green cloaks with The Order logo on them and instructions that they could not be worn while school was in session.

Now I'm going to tell the three things that happened between the first battle and the resuming of school.

The first – Harry began disappearing at night or during the day. I knew he was in The Room of Requirements training. Ron, Ginny, Luna, myself and the others who knew him, knew he was trying to get to the point where he could face Voldemort and no one else around him would be hurt or killed. Remember what I said earlier… Harry's biggest fear was that we, his real family, would be put in the middle and hurt.

Second – Voldemort's attack was classified as a defeat, for the evil wizard that is after _The Quibbler_'s article from Rita Skeeter, and most importantly his attacks on the wizarding world pretty well stopped.

Third – Rufus Scrimegeour's popularity went crashing down after the article was run, so by the New Year there were rumors of people asking for his resignation.

The rest of the holidays went by uneventfully. Harry training and the rest of us helping McGonagall as best we could to try and get the castle back in order before the rest of the students returned. By New Year's Eve the castle was repaired, all the professors had returned and they spent the remainder of the time shoring up the castle's defenses.

New Year's Eve went by pretty uneventfully. We celebrated of course, but the celebration was subdued and understandably so. Harry and I spent sometime alone, but mostly we were with the others.

The day came for the students return. I stood with Hagrid as the train approached.

"Well," he said, shifting in his place, "Let's see 'ow many decided to return."

"I hope enough to continue," I replied, "Of course I can't say as I blame them if they don't comeback, but it would be a real shame."

"Don't you fret none, Hermione," he said trying to sound upbeat, "They'll comeback."

When the train slowed and stopped both of us were in for a surprise. The door opened and at least three-quarters of the students had returned. I looked up at him and he smiled and winked at me.

"Told ya' didn't I?"

I smiled and nodded then turned to the disembarking students, "All students proceed to the carriages!"

The trip to the castle and the few hours before the return feast was filled with its usual chaos. I was busy directing everyone where they needed to go, answering a hundred questions about what happened and trying to get the first years' to settle down. By the time the feast came I had almost decided not to go and go right to bed.

But of course I didn't.

The hall was brightly lit and the room was filled with noise. Out of respect for Seamus, the black Hogwarts banners were out and would stay out until the memorial tomorrow. By the end of the feast McGonagall stood and made a few announcements.

"Welcome back students!" she shouted to quiet them, "A few announcements if I may. A reminder that The Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor are off limits to all students."

"Now I'm sure all of you know what transpired here over the holidays. Yes? Good, then I won't spend the time to repeat it," she paused and looked over the student populous, "The professors and I have spent the holidays fortifying the castle with many charms and spells, so please rest assured that this castle is very safe."

She paused again, "Now tomorrow morning there will be a memorial for Mr. Finnegan. All students who wish to attend are more than welcome," she adjusted her glasses, "Now I think we've all had a busy day and should be getting to bed."

The memorial the next morning was simple and dignified. I'm not going to go to far into it and I hope you'll understand. Seamus' parents both were in attendance as well as Mr. Weasley, who represented The Ministry. Professor McGonagall spoke as well as Mr. Weasley. Once it was over the students filed out to their classes.

The first few days were awkward with everyone getting back into the mindset of school and with what happened during the break. Now for the seventh years the NEWTS were coming fast and our workload doubled. It went from overloaded to mind-blowing. I of course was doing my best and stayed ahead of it, but everyone else was falling behind. And yes, they all they looked to me for help and yes I did help them.

Harry was hardly around for the first couple of weeks. I knew he was training, but he wasn't studying for his classes either. I was worried, as I knew he was doing his normal school work, but he wasn't studying for his NEWTS. So one night while on patrol I went to see him in The Room of Requirements.

I spent about ten seconds wondering again if I should even go in. In the end I took a quick breath, entered and immediately threw myself to the ground. The wall where my head would have been had a char mark in it.

"'Mione? Are you ok! I'm sorry I didn't know you were there!" Harry shouted and came running over to me.

I stood up and looked at the mark and dusted myself off, "Well hello to you too."

He let a small burst of laughter, "Hi. Look I'm sorry." 

"That's ok," I said and rolled my eyes, "You're forgiven."

"That was easy," he said.

I gave him a sly smile, "Not really," and gave him a kiss then pulled back, "Hmmmm, now you're forgiven."

"Not a bad way to apologize," he said and cleared his throat, "Aren't you on rounds?"

I nodded, "I also wanted to talk to you."

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me in confusion, "About what?" he asked cautiously.

I walked over the table full of books, "Why you haven't been studying for your NEWTS?"

He coughed and looked at his shoes, "I'm not taking the NEWTS."

There was a pause, "What?" I asked, "How can you not?" 

"After what happened during the holiday, McGonagall talked with me and she said with what I had going on already that…," he took a breath and looked at me, "Well, as long as my training shows improvement then I'll pass."

I thought about that. Essentially, as long as he did well in his training he would graduate. I wish I could have done that route, but then I wasn't called The Girl Who Lived.

"Who's grading you?" I asked sitting on the edge of the dueling platform.

"Professors' Moody and McGonagall," he replied and joined me, "So far they're impressed."

"Well of course," I said with a smile.

"I need to get better," he said with all traces of humor gone, "This can't go on for much longer."

I didn't say anything but nodded instead. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, can I help?" I asked climbing up on the dueling platform, "And before you say no, just remember I lo… care about you a lot and want to see you beat him."

"Sure," he said, "It'd better that you help me than someone else."

I almost said it again and this time I was sure he'd picked up on it.

"'Mione?"

I looked down at him and brushed aside my hair from my face, "Yes?"

He was suddenly the Harry Potter I remember that was shy, nervous and not sure of himself. He stood there and his eyes were everywhere but looking at me. He kept re-gripping his wand and twitching his hand.

After a moment he smiled and nodded his head, "Thanks."

I smiled at him knowing what he was trying to say. He climbed up on the far side of the platform from me. As we squared off, the hair stood up on the back of my neck and I knew that from this point forward that the ending was coming and it would not be good.

I'm sorry, I have to go for a moment. I'll be back.


	11. Chapter 11 - The NEWTs Approach

Chapter 11 – The NEWT's Approach

I'm going to skip ahead a bit to the spring of that year. Not much had happened during the latter part of that winter. Voldemort was more than likely regrouping and he was seeing what more he could do, which was making the wizarding world more than a little nervous. The Ministry's ability to maintain leadership and calm was falling apart, which was hardly news.

Of course for me, my NEWT's were approaching… and fast.

As with the OWL exams you take the written exams first then the practical exams afterwards. The week before the exams there wasn't a single seventh year, aside from Harry, that wasn't up their eyeballs in books studying. And I must admit that I, the smartest witch in a century, was even sweating under the pressure. Poor Ron and Dean were arguing every little fact due to their stress that I finally had to tell them both to either shut up or take it somewhere else.

Of course I had added another stress to my life by helping Harry when I could. Granted practicing with him was loads of help with the practical exam preparation, but it was even more exhausting than studying and Harry knew it. He always kept asking if I wanted to study, sleep (which we all were lacking), or just relax. Of course it had the opposite reaction and I became indignant at the suggestion and tried harder.

The professors were a lot of help before the exams. They helped answer questions and generally tried to ease our pressure, which really did help on a small scale. Professor McGonagall even offered a study session for any students interested for preparation for the upcoming NEWT's. The room was always full.

Finally the day came for the written exams. I was almost shaking with nerves. Before I left to go down, Harry had kissed me and wished me luck. He started laughing at me when he hugged me and felt me shaking. I of course got upset with him, but he still tried to get me to relax. I know he meant well, but I was in no mood.

The exam took almost four hours and as many of you know it covered almost every topic. By the time I was finished (first I might add) I thought that had done very well. Since I was finished they allowed me to leave and I headed back to the common room. When I got to my dorm I found a note on my door from Harry asking me to come to the Room of Requirements. Curious I quickly made my way there and entered.

I found him sitting in an armchair in front of a fireplace reading a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was me.

"How did it go?" he asked putting the book on the floor next to his chair.

"I'm pretty sure I did well," I replied, "Although there were several questions that I found were very ambiguous as to what they were asking."

"Uh-uh," he replied slowly, "Then you passed."

My mouth quirked into a smile, "Yes, I think so."

"That's good," he said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, seeing his face turn pensive.

"Not really, no," he said and suddenly turned back into the shy Harry Potter I first met, "I just wanted to talk and… well… 'Mione can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Of course," I said.

He conjured a chair for me and offered it to me, "I was wondering about us."

My stomach went into my shoes. _He's breaking up with me?_ was my first thought. Then I for some reason my rational brain stopped functioning and I got really angry.

"What's there to wonder?" I said heatedly, "Are you having second thoughts?"

He sat back slightly and his eyes widened in surprise at my reaction, "Well… no… but…,"

"But what? Am I not what you were hoping for?" I spat back almost shouting at this point, "Am I not pretty enough?"

"No," he stammered, "Just the opp…"

"Then it must be my attitude," I nearly shouted, "Is there something wrong with being with a strong-willed girl?"

He just shook his head in response, "Not all, it's just…"

"Then it must be something else! Or is it some_one_ else!""

"No!" he replied, eyes wide as saucers, "Look 'Mione…"

I wasn't even listening and kept right on yelling at him, "Don't you 'look 'Mione' me! If you think I'm going to let you do what you're about to do then you, Harry James Potter, have another thing coming!"

His eyes went wider still and he swallowed hard, "'Mione why are you yelling at me? I was only going to ask you if you loved me?"

Let me say this to you, who are reading this. I never felt such the fool to that great a degree ever as I did at that moment. I would have completed the quintessential image of being an ass if the long ears popped-up and I had suddenly grown back my bucked-teeth again.

I sat there staring at him dumbfounded, embarrassed and looking at him just staring at me as if I was insane.

"It just… I know you keep trying to say it and you never do," he said breaking the silence, "I just wanted to know if you do, because… well… because I do love you."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened slightly at his confession. I must have been really shocked because he leaned forward with a look of concern.

"'Mione? Are you ok?"

I snapped out of my daze and smiled, nodded once and let out a quiet breath of embarrassment and joy.

"Yes," I said looking into his eyes.

I had read that a person's eyes are the windows into their soul. Well I saw into his that day. It showed me love, concern, fear and relief. I knew instantly that I definitely loved him.

"Harry," I said and paused smiling, "I'm so sorry. I just thought…," I stopped myself and shook my head once, "Nevermind."

After a moment I looked into his eyes again and sighed, "Yes Harry… I love you too."

The realization set in for him and he smiled then let out a breath of relief.

"I've known for a longtime now," I continued and started fidgeting with my hands, "I just never could say it because I didn't know if you'd feel the same way."

He slid out of his chair and kneeled in front of me. He took my hands into his and looked up at me.

"I do," he said simply and kissed me.

This was a kiss that I will always remember. It was tender, loving and full of desire at the same time. It was the best kiss I had ever received. It took my breath away.

We broke away and I was breathing a little heavy, "I love you."

"I love you," he replied.

After that kiss and our afternoon together I really didn't care about the upcoming practicals. I was deliriously happy knowing that Harry and I loved each other. Nothing could or did dampen my mood. I know people noticed a change in me. I had become very sure of myself with others and much easier going.

Of course Ginny noticed and cornered me in my room the night before the practicals.

"So what's up with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I said looking up at her from my schoolwork.

She tossed her book down in front of her on the bed, "You know what I mean," she asked, "You're different these last few days."

I brushed away an errant strand of hair that had fallen in my eyes, "How so?"

She shrugged, "You're relaxed for one," she scrutinized me, "Almost as if your tension had been relieved."

I blushed and looked down quickly at my paper, "I don't know what you mean," I replied quickly, "I still have the practicals tomorrow. So I still have plenty of tension."

She suddenly sat so upright that I thought she had something wrong with her back, "What's wrong Ginny?"

She eyed me curiously, "What were you doing after the exams two days ago?"

I looked away quickly, "I went to see Harry."

"And?" she said prompting me.

"And we spent the afternoon together," I said with a brief smile upon my lips and I know I blushed.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed surprised, "Did you and… Harry…?"

"That's none of your business," I replied, trying to sound like she should drop the subject.

Her jaw dropped, "Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at her with a slightly annoyed expression, "Look, I'd just assume that you drop this. Harry and I love each other and that's that."

"He told you he loves you too?"

"Yes," I replied as if the question itself didn't need to be asked, "and I told him I loved him."

"Hermione that's great!" she clapped her hands together and exclaimed happily.

We were silent for a few moments before she leaned forward and asked in a hushed tone, "So you two did… you know?"

I didn't look up from my work, but my mouth quirked upwards, "I'm not answering that."

She sat back a little and laughed, "You did!"

I gave her a stern look, "Ginny," I said with a tone of warning, which she of course ignored

"What?" she asked trying to sound and act innocent (failed of course), then smiled at me, "I'm so happy for you too."

I smiled at her reactions, "Thanks Gin," I replied, "I'm very happy myself."

"And no wonder," she said and picked up her book, "You shagged the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. Wait 'til Luna hears you did end up taking her suggestion."

I nearly choked and looked at her and saw her slightly smile and look up over her book at me. I started laughing and she quickly joined in. Needless to say we didn't study much the rest of that night. We talked into the early hours of the morning about Harry and myself and where I hoped our relationship would go.

Even though I stayed up most of the night, I wasn't tired when I walked into the Great Hall for my practical exam. Tired… no, nervous… absolutely.

Having practiced with Harry and all the battles I've fought came in handy. The proctors were very impressed with my abilities and I know I did well. I was almost finished when one proctor, Mrs. Gilda Tunny, asked me an unusual question.

"Miss. Granger," she said, "I understand you're quite an intelligent witch."

I nodded, "So Professor McGonagall tells me."

"Yes Minerva does sing your praises," she said and looked at a folder in front of her, "And I see from your written exam that you prove that," she closed the folder, adjusted her glasses on her nose and looked at me over the top of them, "I was wondering if you would be willing to perform one more spell for me?"

"I'll certainly try," I replied.

"Excellent," she said, "Now there's a spell called The Shroud," at my nod her eyebrows went up, "You've heard of it?"

"Yes," I replied, "It's a magical spell designed to magically ensnare the target in a web-like shell. It's extremely advanced."

"What else?"

I shifted in place, "The shell also has the effect of rendering the target incapacitated magically and also makes the target unconscious."

"Do you know who invented this spell?"

"Yes, a witch named Frances DeLunce in 1798," I replied, "She invented it to use against dragons."

Mrs. Tunny smiled and nodded, "Very good Miss. Granger. You certainly know your magic."

"Thank you."

"Now I think I'll ask that you demonstrate it to me for a bonus point," she said and stood, "Do you know the spell word?"

"Evincium," I replied automatically, "But I've never done it before. It's very advanced."

She nodded, "I'm sure you haven't," she came around her desk, "but I'd like to see if you can. And I believe a witch with your abilities should be able to do it."

She pointed at a suit of armor about fifty feet away, "Use that suit of armor there as your target," she looked at me, "I'll give you one try."

I looked from her to suit of armor and then back to her. I nodded and squared off facing my target. I concentrated on the old armor.

I whipped my wand up and shouted, "Evincium!"

Everyone in the hall stopped at my shout and watched in amazement as the old armor was wrapped in a glittering web and knocked back into the wall. Needless to say I was surprised and amazed myself. I really didn't think I could do it.

Mrs. Tunny clapped her hands as my results, "Excellent! Very well done Miss. Granger!"

I smiled at her. There was a few scattered bits of applause from those in the hall but everyone was just amazed.

"I'm very impressed," she said and sat back down behind the desk, "Minerva was quite right about you," she folded her hands on the desk, "Well I think you're done here," she said and winked, "Relax. You did just fine."

I smiled, "Thanks!" I said and quickly left the hall, almost running.

I was running when I reached the Grand Staircase. I nearly ran over Luna who was coming down the steps.

"Oh! Sorry Luna," I said and continued running up the steps.

"Hey! How'd it go?" she asked.

I stopped at the top and smiled, "I passed! I'm sure of it!"

She smiled back, "Great! I'm late for class, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Absolutely!" I said and resumed my sprint up the stairs.

I rushed up to The Fat Lady, who was smiling at my approach. Her friend Violet was also with her and they were sitting and having tea.

"Well there you are!" she exclaimed, "Violet was just telling me about your impressive performance in the Great Hall."

"Thanks," I said, "I'm sure I passed."

She waved my comment off, "Pish posh! From what I heard you passed with more than flying colors!"

"Oh and by the way my dear, don't let Sir Nicholas find you," Violet said looking around as if seeing if anyone was listening in, "that was his old suit of armor you used."

I let out a burst of laughter and nodded, "I'll make sure to avoid him. Hippogriff."

The painting swung open and I raced in. I stopped in the common room and looked around.

"Is Harry here?" I asked a third year sitting in front of the fire.

He looked up and shook his head. My shoulders slumped a little at his negative reply. Then I felt a hand on my thigh and I nearly jumped through the ceiling in fright.

I looked down and saw it was Dobby. I put my hand on my chest and gasped for breath, "Oh Dobby! You nearly scared the life out of me!"

He immediately coward in fear, "Dobby is very sorry Miss. Hermione. Dobby didn'ts mean to," he started shaking, "Dobby will punish himself for frightening Miss. Hermione so."

I regained my normal breathing and heart-rate and held a hand out to stop him from continuing, "No you won't," I said sternly, "It's not you're fault and you will not punish yourself. Am I clear?"

He let out a nervous giggle, "Yes. Dobby is very sorry Miss. Hermione."

I gave him a smile and nodded, "I know. It's ok. Did you need to tell me something?"

"Oh yes," he said, "Harry Potter and his friends are down at Hagrid's and asked Dobby to let you know when you were done."

"Thank you Dobby," I said and rushed out of the common room and headed towards Hagrid's Hut.

I arrived a few minutes later and knocked on the door. I was immediately greeted by the loud barking of Fang from the other side of the door.

"Fang! Ge'back!" came the deep voice of the groundskeeper, "Fang! I said ge'back!"

The door opened and Hagrid's face lit up when he saw me, "Hermione! Come in! Come in!"

I entered and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny already there. I barely sat down before Hagrid immediately started asking questions about my exam. As he served me a goblet of pumpkin juice, I told him how it went and asked Ron about his. Ron gave me a worried expression and said his went ok. He thought he did ok, but wasn't too sure.

"Well, you three are finally finished," Hagrid said sadly, "It's been real swell to 'ave known you three," he wiped a tear from his eye, "I'll miss ya somet'in fierce next year."

Ron, Harry and I smiled sadly at him and nodded.

Ginny leaned forward and patted him arm, "Don't worry Hagrid, I'll still be here to see you."

He patted her hand on his arm and took out his hanky. He loudly blew his nose before replying, "That you will and we'll do fine I'm sure of it," he picked up his goblet, "and now a toast."

We raised our goblets and waited. He looked at the three of us each in turn and smiled, "In all my years 'ere there has never been a group of students I 'ave enjoyed as much being with and teaching. Now that you three are done 'ere at Hogwarts I'd like to say that I 'ave never been prouder of any students than you three. I wish you luck and yer always welcome 'ere."

We clink our glasses, "Thanks Hagrid," Harry said after we drank, "We'll never forget you."

Hagrid scoffed at that last comment, "I 'ope not! You especially Harry! I remember the day I first came for you when you turned eleven…"

The rest of the afternoon flew by as we recounted our adventures and stories at Hogwarts with each other. We had a great time.

Little did I know however that this was the calm before the storm…


	12. Chapter 12 - The Gloves Come Off

Chapter 12 – The Brakes Come Off

So it was that by weeks end Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew into the Great Hall while we were having breakfast. She landed next to me and waited patiently for me to finish eating my cereal and take the letter that she held in her beak. Once I took the letter I rubbed her behind her head and she chirped happily and flew away.

"She never does that with me," Harry grumbled from behind his toast, "She'd always nips me if I don't have treats for her."

"Maybe she just likes me more," I said and gave my boyfriend a mischievous smile, which he returned.

I turned the envelope over and looked at the return post and saw it was from the Ministry's Education Department. My face must have gone white or something as Harry looked up from his toast and got concerned.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"My NEWT results," I said quietly.

"Well open it," Ron said then added sarcastically, "I can't wait to hear how you passed everything."

I looked at the envelope nervously. For some reason I couldn't open it and thrust it into Harry's hands.

"Here you open it," I said and practically shoved the letter into his hands.

"'Mione," he said with surprise and then shoved it back into mine, "Why are you so worried? You know you passed so why don't want to open it?"

"I'm just nervous I guess," I replied.

"Uh huh," he said not convinced, "You passed, I'm sure of it, so just relax."

I nodded, tore open the letter, swallowed hard and pulled out the paper.

_Granger, Hermione J._

_Proctors: Mr. Alfred Polaski, Written _

_Mrs. Gilda Tunny, Practical_

_Written Examination: Miss. Granger passed with bonus points awarded due to fullness and detail of answers. She showed impressive knowledge of magic and magical history._

_Practical Examination: Miss. Granger exceeded expectations in every sense with multiple bonus points awarded for the usage of The Shroud Spell at my request._

_NEWT Completion: Passed with Highest Honors_

I let out the breath I had been holding and gave a small shout of joy, "I passed!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "No kidding," he said sarcastically, "Like that was never in question."

While Ron got a kick under the table from his sister, Harry, who had read the letter over my shoulder, straightened in his place and smiled, "That great 'Mione! Congratulations!"

I smiled at him and then hugged him very tightly, "Thank you for your help."

After he extracted himself from my hug he looked at me quizzically, "What help?"

"Practicing with you was loads of help," I replied not realizing that I had just let slip what Harry was doing after hours.

He shrugged and looked at the others to see if they heard me and then replied in a lowered voice, "Oh… well… you're welcome."

I gave him a quick kiss before Luna came over, sat next to Ron and asked how I did, "So?' she asked ignoring the fact Ron was subtly moving away from her.

"I passed," I said relieved.

She gave me a wink, "I guess then that Harry was a _big help_," she said emphasizing the last part.

I know my face turned several different shades of red and I shot both her and then Ginny a dirty look.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. All the professors congratulated me on my results. McGonagall even went so far as to say she was very impressed, but had expected my performance to exceed expectations. By the time dinner came I was getting a little tired of all the fuss.

When I sat down next to Ginny that night I noticed that Ron looked a little sullen.

"Ron?" I said looking at him, "What's wrong?"

He handed over a letter similar to mine. It was his NEWT grades. I opened the letter and saw that Ron had barely passed… and I do mean barely.

"Oh Ron," I said sympathetically and handed him his grades back, "At least you passed."

"Yeah," Ginny said and looked at her brother, "But Mum and Dad will be disappointed."

He shrugged, "At least I don't have to worry about living there too much longer."

Due to the provisions of his godfather's will, Harry had been given Grimwauld Place to live when he was finished at Hogwarts. Now that he was finally able to stay at Grimwauld Place as his home, he had asked Ron and myself if we wanted to live there with him when we finished at Hogwarts. Of course we said yes (I didn't even hesitate).

The end of the school year was approaching quickly and the students were getting a little restless for the break. Even I was getting a little tired of school and was looking forward to the summer.

As classes were winding down and the days were getting warmer and the students studied outside before their exams to get out of the stuffy confines of the castle. Since I was finished as was Harry, we would take long walks down by the lake and would occasionally be joined by Luna and Ron, who seemed to be warming up to her (although he never admitted it out loud).

It was one day a week before school ended that the beginning of the end happened. I of course see that now, but I didn't realize it back then. It wasn't a slow process either, but a quick series of events that barely spanned a week. There is a quaint phrase for this that seems to fit. I think it's a sporting reference, but I don't know which sport. Let me see if I remember this right… the gloves finally came off. Well I think it's quaint and more than fitting.

At any rate, I tell this to you now to put you into the proper mindset, as the rest of this story may seem very abrupt in places.

Harry and I had been taking one of our walks down by the lake, holding hands and talking about the future after Hogwarts. He had planned on spending a good part of the summer with me before he started his search for Voldemort. I remember that every time we spoke about that my stomach would clench and I would hold his hand tighter.

"I will help you," I said matter-of-factly, "I love you and want to keep you with me."

He was looking at the ground where he was walking and his only reaction was to give me slight smile and nod.

We had just turned to head back when we heard a shout come from the castle. We looked and saw Ron running down the steps towards us.

"Harry! Hermione!"

We increased our pace and met up with him.

"Harry, McGonagall…," he stopped and tried to catch his breath, "McGonagall is…"

Harry of course hearing McGonagall's name spoken immediately headed into the castle with us right with him. Half way to her office Ron was able to get out what he was going to say outside, "McGonagall says she needs to see us."

"About what?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Don't know, but she was really serious."

We stopped in front of the stone phoenix that was the entrance to her office and Harry spoke the password. We quickly walked up the steps and Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

We entered the office and saw most of The Order was there as well. The three of looked at each other with curious expressions on our faces as we approached.

"Ah good the last two. Thank you Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said as she stood from behind her desk, "I have received word from Kingsley Shacklebolt that The Death Eaters have been found."

I glanced at Harry to see his expression, but his face was expressionless.

"They are located in a mansion north of Essex. It's a very secluded location and Kingsley has informed me that there are a large number of them in that house," she paused and added softly, "possibly all of them. We will be helping the Aurors raid and apprehend all who are in there."

She looked at us and as she did her tone turned grave, "This will be very dangerous and possibly very brutal. You are to pair up and cover each other when we arrive. Remember… do not use any of the Unforgivable Curses unless you are in mortal danger. And above all please be careful."

She walked out from behind her desk and held out a broom, "This portkey will take us to the site. Good luck to all of you. Ready… Now!"

We grabbed onto the broom and I soon found myself flat on my back on a neighborhood street. I have never like portkeys and would prefer to apparate where I need to go. I got up slowly and saw that Harry, Ginny and Ron had arrived in a similar fashion. I know it seems weird that the most powerful wizard doesn't know how to land from using a portkey, that's ok. We're not all perfect.

I dusted myself off and took a look around. The street was more of a long narrow road with no other houses on it save for the one we were about to enter. A sound of a shoe scuffing on rocks forced my attention towards a tall, dark man coming towards us.

"Minerva," he said in a deep voice, "It's good you are here. We will be starting the raid in a moment," he pointed to the left side of the mansion, "Your group should enter on that side of the house through the side door."

I looked and saw the door he pointed out, "Won't they apparate away?"

He shook his head at my question, "We will be putting a strong spell around the house to prevent them from doing that just before we enter."

McGonagall nodded curtly, "Very well. Let's go."

We waited for just a few moments before getting the signal to enter. The house was indeed full of Death Eaters. The fighting was fierce, brutal and vicious. I took down three or four of them before Harry and I reached the main part of the mansion. We could barely hear anything over the loud din of the many battles being fought. There were times when we were moving through the house that it just seemed to shake on its foundations due to the battle.

Harry and I had headed into the labyrinthine basement and we heard voices coming from one of the rooms at the end of hall. We stopped and listened.

"I said move Draco!" the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy said, "They will be here in moments!"

"I am moving father," came the boy's reply, "He will want this to come with us."

Harry moved first and very quickly. He magically opened the door and raced in. I followed in short order. We found Lucius and Draco near an open passageway and Draco carrying what looked like a small box.

"Hold it Malfoy!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at them.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter," Lucius said in that cool flippant voice of his, "Oh and you brought Miss. Granger with you. How quaint," he said when he saw me behind Harry.

"What's in the box Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco gripped the box tighter, "It's none of your business Potter," he snapped.

"It's an artifact that Voldemort told you to get for him, isn't it?" Harry asked.

The reaction from the two Malfoy's was all the affirmation Harry need. However, I was clueless as to what Harry was talking about.

"Put it on the ground Malfoy," Harry commanded, "and then push it away from you."

"No," Draco said with a sneer.

"Now," Harry said in a low dangerous tone, which lowered the room's temperature several degrees.

"Do what he says Draco," his father said.

"What?" he looked at his father in surprise then defiance, "Are you ser…"

"I said do it!" his father shouted looking at his son dangerously.

Draco huffed at him and put the box down with an angry drop and then kicked it away. He kicked with enough anger that the box cover came off and I saw a single tea cup and saucer inside. It looked like the emblem of Hufflepuff was the painted on its side.

My attention was quickly returned to the two Malfoy's when Draco sneered at us before he started to edge to the open passage. He didn't get far as Harry sent a spell that blew away a small part of the wall and covered the two Malfoy's in a fine dust.

Lucius just gave a small cough and looked down at his robes. He gave a little sigh and then grabbing the lapels of his robes shook the dust off of him, "That was uncalled for Mr. Potter. You've gotten my robes dirty."

Harry gave the older Malfoy a look of loathing, "They already are from the blood you've helped spill."

A corner of Lucius' mouth quirked upwards, "My, my, aren't we being cheeky," then he straightened up and looked at Harry expectantly, "Well what are you going to do now? You have no back-up save for Miss Granger here," he smiled in a snakelike manner, "It's your move Mr. Potter. Decide."

Harry gripped his wand thinking. It was the second that Draco acted.

"No Draco!" Lucius shouted at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry sprang to his left and I dived right to avoid his spell. Harry ended up under a table and me behind a sofa. Draco went for the tea cup and his father shouted at him.

"Leave it Draco!"

Draco ignored him and rushed over to grab the cup. Harry knocked over the table and sent a spell at Draco, which passed over the blonde boy's head. Lucius entered the conflict and sent a spell that forced Harry to duck for cover then sent one at me to do the same. Draco finally grabbed the cup and turned towards the passage.

Harry, realizing he needed to stop them from going down the passageway, aimed a spell at the door, "Colloportus!"

The heavy-looking door started to scrape close as Harry sent another spell at Lucius that forced the man away from the passageway and behind a chair while I clumsily sent one to stop Draco. It worked… kind of. The spell was a binding spell that grazed his leg and he fell to the ground. The tea cup flew from his grasp and shattered against the wall. Draco fell to the ground and slid into the closing doorway.

To this day I will never forget the scream he let loose just before the door crushed him. It was a God-awful scream of panic and fear. I won't go into any further description, as I still get nauseous at the memory of the sounds. No, I didn't see it happen, but the sounds left little to the imagination of what happened.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted at his now dead son. He screamed in absolute anger before sending spell after spell at Harry and myself. I had decent cover, but Harry's table was getting blown to bits. Harry quickly sent a few cover spells and dashed towards the door leading out to the hallway we had just come from.

I tried to follow, but Lucius turned on me quickly, "Impetiacio!"

Unfortunately I don't remember too much else after that. The spell used on me must have forcefully or violently sent me into the wall and I was knocked unconscious. I was out for at least several hours before waking up.

When I awoke I found myself chained to a cold, clammy stonewall in a room with little lighting. My head ached and my body was sore, but it was tolerable. I spent several minutes trying to figure out where I was. I knew I must be in some underground cavern or basement due to the condition of the stonewall I was chained to and the musty smell. I eventually decided I was in a basement when I saw a small grating in the floor on the other side of the room, which allowed the light from the floor above to shine through.

I waited for several hours before hearing the sounds of voices getting louder. The voices were harsh and constantly interrupting themselves. I tried to identify the voices, but needn't have bothered. The bolt on the door was quickly snapped back and the door burst opened. I saw the outline of two people in the doorway just before the lights came on in my room.

"Did she do it?!" one of the voices shouted at me.

I looked and saw the angry and distraught figure of Narcissa Malfoy glaring at me, seething with anger.

She pointed at me and asked the man behind her, "Is she the one?! Is she the one who killed my Draco?!"

"It was not her Narcissa," Lucius said, "It was Harry Potter, but Miss. Granger was there helping him."

She stood there for several moments shaking in anger. Then, never taking her eyes off me, she walked over to me, "You have no idea the pain I have in store for you," she stopped in front of me and as hard as she could slapped me across the face, "I hope you rot in Hell!"

She stormed out of the room leaving her husband behind. He waited a few moments before giving me a slight smile with no humor behind it, "As you may noticed, we are much grieved right now and my wife is not taking the death of our son well," he said quietly, "Not that you could blame her."

I remained silent and his shoulders went up and down slightly in what I interpreted as a shrug.

"It is considered very rude not offer some kind of condolence to a family at the lost of one their own," he paused waiting for me to speak.

After a moment I spoke, "Your son was a horrid boy, who was vindictive and a bigot. I do not feel any sadness or remorse at his death."

The little smile that was on his lips quickly faded, his eyes widened in anger and his face turned a bright red before he calmed himself. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"My son was a hundred times the wizard you'll ever be," he said with anger seeping into his voice, "He stood for all things that were perfect and just in this world."

"Perfect? Just?" I said with sarcasm entering my voice, "Where those that aren't Purebloods are persecuted and made objects of open ridicule? Where fear and terror rule? It's people like you and your son that make this world hate itself. You disgust me."

He seemed to be using a lot of effort to control himself as I spoke. His body shook for a moment in anger. His hands gripped his cane with such force that I thought he might snap it in two. However, with much effort, he returned to the calm and cool persona I knew he had.

"You have a unique view of the world and what you believe it should be," he replied.

"No, its just not twisted and cruel like yours," I retorted, "Its people like Harry Potter and the Weasley's that will help put an end to your twisted designs for this world."

"Brave words from someone who chained," he replied with the slight smile returning to his lips, "but I wouldn't be to sure that they will be breathing anytime soon."

"They'll stop you," I said with conviction, "and they'll free me from here."

"I am planning on it," he said with an equally confident tone.

My stomach suddenly knotted, "You're plan on it?"

"Oh yes," he said as he began pacing a few steps back and forth in front of me, "You see since The Death Eaters are currently being hunted by your precious Order, those remaining are here in my house waiting for them to come for you as we know they will."

I looked at him curiously.

"You see we know all about you and Mr. Potter," he said stopping in front of me, "We now about your relationship and how he can't resist playing the hero."

I looked away from him for a moment then my eyes widened in realization and I quickly looked back at him, "This is a trap," I whispered.

He slowly clapped his hands in a patronizing way, "Excellent deduction Miss. Granger. Well done," he said with sarcasm dripping off every word. His tone then changed back to it usual calmness, "Yes, this is a trap and one where we have the advantage. You gave it to me when you rebounded off the wall in that room. It was simple thing to place an impediment to stop your Mr. Potter and take you with me."

He stepped back from me and placed a hand on his chest, "You see we have nothing to lose and everything to gain," he said and then held his hand out towards me, "Where you on the other hand, have nothing to gain and everything to lose."

He turned to leave then stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, "I recommend you ponder that while we wait for them to arrive."

He turned again and started walking out of the room.

"Harry'll come for me," I said to his back, "Even if it is a trap."

He turned and smiled at me, "I _know_," he replied before turning again and slamming the door behind him when he left.


	13. Chapter 13 - Changes

Chapter 13 – Changes

Needless to say my being chained and imprisoned as a trap for The Order was not making me happy. However, trap or not, I was sure they would come.

Of course how they showed up in the end was impressive. Making an entrance was never a problem for them as I found out less than a day later.

"Miss. Granger," Lucius Malfoy said in greeting as he entered the room, "I have the distinct pleasure of informing you that your friends have utterly defeated the Death Eaters," he paused and quickly corrected himself, "well almost defeated."

"Good," I replied.

"I thought that might please you," he said calmly as he approached me, "However you will not live to see their arrival in my home."

"I'm sure they'll stop you," I said with slight edge of defiance in my voice.

He reached up and lightly rubbed the back of his hand across my check before suddenly backhanding me, "No, they won't!"

I looked at him through my hair in front of my eyes with seething anger. My head started to hurt from his blow and I was sure I was going to have a bruise.

His cool expression returned and a slight quirk of a smile appeared, "I will assure that your death with be a painful as Draco's," he shrugged, "It's the least I can do."

Suddenly the house shook as if someone had grabbed it and shaken it like a rattle. Malfoy was thrown to the ground and I was banged against the wall like a rag doll. It took several moments for both of us to regain our wits. I regained them a little faster than he did. I quickly lashed out with my foot and kicked Malfoy in the face.

He fell back then with a howl of anger. He stood up, touched his fingers just above his left eye and looked and saw blood. He snarled and went to strike me when the figure of his wife entered the room.

"Lucius! We have to leave now!" she shouted at her husband, "Kill her and let's go!"

He stopped in mid-swing, looked at his wife and nodded, "Very well."

She turned and fled down the corridor. He looked back at me, lowered his arm and his cool persona returned.

"It seems they have arrived," he said the stepped back and raised up his wand at me, "Such a pity that they won't find you alive."

"Lower you wand and back away from her Malfoy!"

I looked over his shoulder and saw Ron and Ginny, wands pointed at Malfoy, and their faces were beet red with anger.

He turned slowly and lowered his wand, "Ah if it isn't two of the Weasley brats," he said calmly, "I'd welcome you to my home, but I would not mean it in the slightest."

"Let her go Malfoy," Ron said, "or your going to get it."

He laughed at Ron, "Priceless! How priceless!" he laughed a few moments longer, "I say Mr. Weasley, that was a very good joke. I truly enjoyed it."

"I'm not joking," Ron said and stepped closer to Malfoy.

Malfoy's humor immediately disappeared, "Be careful Mr. Weasley," he said coolly, "don't take on more than you can handle."

"I can handle you," Ron replied.

Malfoy's right eyebrow quirked upwards, "Really," he replied, "I'd like to see that."

Ron squared himself, but Malfoy was just simply faster.

"RON! NO!" Ginny shouted at the same time as Malfoy shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

In a flash of bright green light my friend's life was cut short. Ron's body flew backwards with a look of shock was forever on his face.

"I told you so," Malfoy said.

Ginny raced over and kneeled down next to her brother, but there was nothing she could do. I looked from where I was standing and saw her look up from Ron's body and get to her feet. She was beyond tears and so was I. I looked and saw the triumphant smile on the elder Malfoy's face as he watched her walk around Ron's body and approach him.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy," she hissed.

He laughed in her face, "And who will make me? Huh? You?" he made a tisking noise of disapproval, "I severely doubt it."

"Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy effortlessly blocked her spell.

"Nice try," he said.

"Incarcerous!"

He again blocked her spell effortlessly, "Miss Weasley…,"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

He blocked every spell she sent at him with a wave of his wand and after her last he sighed and with a slight smile said, "Miss Weasley, I have been patient with you and have endured these many attacks upon me and was hoping you'd get the point and back off."

Ginny was breathing heavily and was tired but still managed to reply with a low and dangerous tone, "Never."

Malfoy's smile faded to a calm and resigned expression, "Very well."

"Wait! No!" I shouted, "Ginny…!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny was thrown backwards and landed next to her brother and was forever stilled.

I closed my eyes in sadness and to hold back the tears that were threatening to come.

"That should be easier for Arthur now," he said with a slight sarcastic tone, "Less mouths to feed."

My ire immediately went to beyond boiling, "You bastard! You bloody bastard!"

I thrashed against the chains holding me, trying to rip them from the wall.

He turned to me with a contemplative gaze, "I would be very careful, Miss. Granger," he said then lowered his tone dangerously, "To whom to refer to as a 'bastard'."

He looked down at the two Weasley's one last time before leaving the room and slammed the door behind him.

I looked down at my two friends and started crying. I knew I cried for a while before I pulled myself together. I knew that it wouldn't be long before someone else would show and help me. I was right when there came a low rumbling and the walls began to shake.

I heard shouts of panic and anger coming from the floor above and through a small grate I saw the shadows of many people moving and the occasional flash of a spell. Then I heard the voice I was hoping to hear.

"'Mione!"

I smiled at hearing Harry's shout, "Harry! I'm in here!" 

I heard a shuffling of feet outside the door then Harry's shout, "Stand back!"

I tucked my head as much as I could as the door exploded open. Harry, Dean, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley raced in.

My stomach dropped when I noticed them looking at the two figures on the floor.

"Ron! Ginny!" Mr. Weasley shouted and knelt down next to them. He felt for a pulse then went white in realization, "No… no… no…," he said over and over.

Harry came over with McGonagall and released me from the chains and turned to the scene before them. Mr. Weasley was crying uncontrollably at the deaths of his children. I looked over at everyone else and saw McGonagall's sad and sympathetic expression, Dean and Harry were silently crying.

McGonagall went over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Arthur, we need to get moving. It's not safe here."

"Oh Merlin, Minerva," he sobbed, "I failed! I failed to protect them!"

Her face softened, "They knew the risks Arthur," she replied, "They wanted to help. They wouldn't have stood on the sidelines. It was their choice."

He nodded knowing she was right, "I need to take them with me," he whispered and wiped his face on the back of his sleeve, "I need to bring them home."

"Of course Arthur," she replied and with a flick of her wand my two friends were levitated and a sheet was conjured to cover them.

"Are you alright to move Miss. Granger?" she asked me.

I rubbed my sore wrists and nodded. Harry pulled out of my wand from his robe and handed it to me. We quickly left the building as fast as we could and headed towards a group of people standing around in a circle.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked.

The crowd turned and opened to show Lucius Malfoy on both knees in the center.

"It seems we have caught the right hand man, Minerva," a wizard spoke, "He was trying to escape."

"Good work Lionel," she replied and stepped forward, "Now Mr. Malfoy I believe there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

He sneered up at her, "I won't be in there forever you know, he will come for me," he flashed a glance at Mr. Weasley, "What's the matter Arthur? You look like you've lost something?"

Mr. Weasley's face turned a faint shade of red, "I have," he replied with fury, "My two youngest."

"Ah yes I know," Malfoy replied. He sighed before continuing, "They fought bravely, but in the end it was a futile waste of energy."

"He killed them," I said quickly interrupting.

The group shifted in their places and looked from me to Mr. Weasley to Malfoy. Many had faces of disgust when they looked at Malfoy.

"You cold-hearted bastard," Mr. Weasley whispered with intense hatred and anger, "You murdered children! My children!"

Malfoy's gaze never wavered as he looked at Mr. Weasley, "They started it. I even gave your daughter a chance to flee, but she stupidly chose to avenge her sibling's death. It was a foolish choice of course."

Mr. Weasley leaped forward to attack the kneeling man. It took five wizards of decent size to hold him back. Malfoy never moved, but regarded Mr. Weasley's reaction with a contemplative expression. Then he turned to ice and his tone changed to match.

"Consider their deaths partial retribution for the loss of my son."

I have never felt such anger from a group of people in my life and probably never will. Every wizard and witch standing there looked at Malfoy as if they wanted to tear him apart.

"Mr. Longes will you take this _thing_ away," McGonagall said quietly, "And if he resists… make sure he comes to some harm."

The wizard who had spoken when we had joined the group nodded and pointed to a few people around him and they roughly grabbed Malfoy. Just before he was dragged away, Malfoy looked at Harry and sneered.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," he said, "Your day is approaching and I hope you're ready to face your end."

"I'm ready," Harry replied.

Malfoy was roughly escorted away and we were met by the approaching figure of The Minister of Magic.

"What has happened here?"

"We have destroyed the Death Eaters Minister," McGonagall said.

"What!" The Minster exclaimed and looked at her as if snakes had suddenly began slithering out of her ears. He looked over her shoulder at the now ruined house, "You attacked the Malfoy home and illegally I might add."

"How so?" she asked evenly.

"How so? Where's your authorization?" he retorted.

"I gave it," Mr. Weasley said from behind her.

"Oh really? And just where does it say in your job description that you can authorize this Arthur?" he shook his head, "I am very disappointed Arthur, but you had no authority to do this."

"We stopped them!" McGonagall replied, raising her voice.

"Yes and by doing so may have made You-Know-Who desperate," he snapped back, "Not too mention my job a lot tougher."

"Your job?" Mr. Weasley spat and came around from behind McGonagall, "Your job? We just defeated his main source of power and you're worried about you're bloody job?"

"Yes I am," he said and squared off in front of Mr. Weasley, "I now have to worry about You-Know-Who's retaliation, not too mention the explanation of how an illegal move was made against one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the wizarding world. All of which may cost me my job. So yes Arthur, I'm worried about my job."

"You selfish and egotistical bastard," Mr. Weasley said softly and full of anger.

"I don't have to take that from you Arthur," The Minster said, his tone turning to stone, "Your continued lack of disrespect will not be tolerated. You're fired Arthur."

"Disrespect!" Mr. Weasley shouted, "I just lost two of my children Rufus! They died because you lacked the ability to make the right decisions!"

"They should have known better," was Scrimgeour's reply.

Mr. Weasley suddenly leashed out and struck The Minister across the jaw. The Minister was shocked, dazed and fell to the ground.

"That's it! Arrest him! Aurors arrest Arthur Weasley!"

Not one moved to comply with the order.

"I ordered you to arrest him!"

"I don't think anyone will listen to you any more, Minister," McGonagall replied.

And indeed no one did. Once the news was released of the defeat of the Death Eaters and Scrimgeour's comments, the wizarding world demanded his immediate removal. The Ministry, fearing a revolt, did exactly that. He was removed post-haste and was replaced by the recently fired Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley's appointment as Minister of Magic, between you and me, was the best decision The Ministry ever made.

However the loss of Ron and Ginny was a blow to him and Mrs. Weasley. From what I heard from Bill Weasley, Mrs. Weasley had shut herself up in her room at The Burrow and didn't come out for days. We couldn't visit her due to McGonagall's request that we help at the castle for the last few days of school.

Harry and I took their deaths very hard. Still do… even now…

The memorial at the school was simple and dignified. McGonagall announced at the end of the memorial that school would be finishing at the end of the week and that the remaining NEWT grades would be issued shortly before as to let the seventh years know that they graduated.

For Harry and myself personally, there were very few moments when he and I could be alone. We were able to have one by accident when I was doing rounds and entered the library. I went around and ended up looking out of the window onto the grounds. My mind had wandered to the events of the last few weeks and I heard the soft scuff of a shoe on the stone, which interrupted my thoughts. I turned and smiled with sadness when I saw it was Harry.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked in a teasing tone and turned back to look out the window.

"Not tired," he replied and wrapped his arms around my waist and gently held me to him. We stayed like that for quite sometime.

"I can't believe they're gone," I said quietly and inhaled a shaky breath, "I miss them," I started crying and Harry just held me tighter.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I knew he wasn't crying. He was trying to be strong for me and I thanked him for that.

"Things really will change now," I said after a while, echoing what I said years ago.

"Yes they will," he whispered.

I, of course, had no idea how right I was.


	14. Chapter 14 - That Day

Chapter 14 – That Day

The next day at breakfast Harry, myself, Dean, Luna and Neville sat together and away from the others. We really didn't eat or talk to each other. The rest of the students seemed to know to leave us alone as well, which made us seem even more alone.

It was a welcome relief when it was time for the rest of the school to head off to their classes. Luna said she'd join us later and she left. Harry, Neville, Dean and I just sat in the hall and watched everyone leave. We were just about to get up and leave when McGonagall came over to us and sat down.

"May I join you?" she asked.

It was so uncharacteristic of her that at first we were stunned, but finally we nodded. She folded her hands in front of her on the table and gave each of us a sad smile.

"You know, I have lost many friends over the years after Voldemort first appeared," she said softly, "Many I had even known from when I was much younger here in Hogwarts," she smiled slightly and waved her hand around indicating the school in general, "Seeing you children hit by all of this at so young an age reminds me of what I went through."

"I thought I might offer a thought on how to deal with this," she paused a moment, sighed and continued, "It was quite some time before I accepted what had happened to them and moved on with my life. Of course you lot are much younger so the pain must feel overwhelming, but I can tell you that it will never go away, but it will fade over time."

She stood to leave and paused before going, "I should caution you however. Soon your grief may turn into anger and hatred. Your anger will not help them or yourselves. It is important to remember them, not to revenge them."

With that she quickly strode from the hall leaving us behind to ponder her words. She was right of course. We couldn't get blinded by our anger when it arrived. I looked at my friends and gave them each a small, sad smile. We sat in silence for a few moments before a sudden thought hit me. I remembered my encounter with the Malfoy's when the Aurors and The Order raided the Death Eater hideout.

"Harry? Why were you so focused on that tea cup that Draco had?" I asked turning to him.

Harry looked at all of us before replying, "It was a horcrux," he said. After receiving questioning looks from Dean and Neville he then spent several minutes telling them about horcruxes and Voldemort's interest in certain items. By the time he finished we all knew what Harry was about to say about the tea cup.

"The tea cup belonged to Helga Hufflepuff," he said, "I remember it from a story Dumbledore had told me about Voldemort or Riddle as he was known then, who had killed a witch and stolen a valuable tea cup. Voldemort had artifacts from each of the four founders and that was the only one Dumbledore or I hadn't destroyed yet."

"Did you…?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Yes I destroyed it," he nodded, "I used the same spell Dumbledore used to destroy Riddle's diary that Ginny had been given years ago."

"So does that mean there are no more of the horcruxes left?" Neville asked, "So he's vulnerable then?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm pretty sure there are no more left," he answered, "But he's always been vulnerable. It's just now he has no more horcruxes left to keep the breaking up of his soul."

"Harry?" Neville spoke after a moment, "Could that be why was he so interested in not damaging or destroying the castle? I remember when he attacked at Christmas he had said that."

"Not really. This castle is the most powerful source of magic in the wizarding world," Harry said, "Dumbledore had mentioned that to me before he was killed. Voldemort knew that if he could control this castle, he would be nearly impossible to defeat. The horcruxes would be replaced, but not necessarily right away if he took over the castle."

We all were silent as that information settled in.

"What's going to happen now Harry?" Dean asked him quietly after a few moments.

"It ends."

At that moment my stomach twisted into so many knots I thought I might throw-up my breakfast. Harry had said that with the conviction of someone who truly knew they were ready, which meant his time with me maybe very limited.

"When?" Neville asked finally.

Harry looked at me when he spoke, "Soon."

He was right of course. I found out later that Voldemort knew the end had come and that he needed to face Harry before he could regroup and rebuild his army of Death Eaters. I also found out that Harry, with the help of Professor Lupin, had discovered Voldemort's location. Harry was content to simply wait, as he knew that Voldemort was going to come to the castle where Harry would be waiting for him.

The last day of school came and went with the usual excitement of the forthcoming break and the last feast. The House Points had been tallied and the Quidditch trophy was ready to be awarded. Well no surprise to me, Gryffindor had won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup as well. The feast was excellent and the conversations were excited and louder than usual.

McGonagall then made her year end speech, which was short and pointed out the highlights and lows of the past year. She wished everyone a great summer and looked forward to everyone's return in the fall. Then with a wave of her hands she sent us off to bed and finish packing before morning. Of course, I was long since packed and ready to go. I was very excited to finally live on my own with Harry and join the wizarding world as an adult, not as a student.

Harry on the other hand was strangely withdrawn and detached from what was going on around him. Knowing what I know now it would have occurred to me what was about to happen, but I wasn't even thinking about it then.

The morning came of That Day and the main hallway was stuffed with everyone's trunks, cages and other paraphernalia. Several students were getting picked up by their parents and were staying in the Great Hall until they came. So I left Harry with Dean and Neville playing wizard's chess (Harry losing of course) to help see the rest of the school off at the train station.

Since Harry and I were leaving with The Order we were to remain behind after the students left. Shortly before I left to go to the station, The Order showed up in the forms of The Minister and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks. Lupin informed us that he was going to live with Harry and I at Grimmauld Place.

As Head Girl my last duty was to make sure the rest of the students got to the train and safely away. If I thought the chaos of everyone leaving for Christmas break was horrible, then I had a new definition of it for the summer break. I thought everything looked neat and tidy up at the castle, but was rendered into chaos at the train. Hagrid and I somehow still managed to get everyone and everything on the train before it blew its final whistle.

Finally after the last student was on and all the trunks were stowed did the final whistle blow and train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station. Hagrid and I waved at the train cars as they slowly passed by picking up speed. He and I stood at the platform and watched as the train turned the corner and out of sight…

… just as a dull thump sounded and we both looked and our jaws dropped in shock at the sign of The Dark Mark shown above Hogwarts.

I don't really remember exactly how I got back to the castle, but I do remember I practically broke the front door down when I arrived. I threw open the door and it immediately recoiled on me, nearly knocking me down. I heard a loud thump of a body hitting the floor and carefully looked around the door I saw the black-clad figure of a Death Eater lying unconscious on the floor.

"That was brilliant Hermione!" I heard Dean shout to my left.

I turned and saw him come running up and looking a worse for wear. His robes were tattered and there was dirt or dust smeared on his face.

"What's happened?" I asked looking around quickly.

Dean's face became hard as stone, "Voldemort's here," he said, "He attacked the castle with the few remaining Death Eaters. Professor McGonagall and the others are fighting them now."

My eyes widened in surprise then in panic, "Where's Harry?"

Dean took a step back, "I'm sorry Hermione," he said and sounded it, "But he said I shouldn't tell you."

I grabbed each of his arms in a vice grip forcing him to look at me, "Dean where is Harry?" I asked with more forcefulness in my voice.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, "I can't," he said, "He swore me to secrecy."

"Tell me where Harry is _now_!" I shouted at him and gripped his arms tighter.

His head leaned away from me in surprise at my tone and he looked as if he didn't want to tell me, "He's… he's…," he stuttered and then I gave him a piercing glare and he finally said, "He's gone after him. He was headed towards Hagrid's."

I quickly turned and raced away, leaving Dean at the door looking as if he had betrayed his best friend. As I ran the thought that Harry was facing Voldemort turned my blood cold as ice and a wave of panic began to hit me. I ran around a corner and was stopped short by a strong pair of arms.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, "No you can't…"

"Let me go! I have to help him!" I shout and squirmed in his arms.

He shook his head, "There's nothing you can do," he said, "He must do this on his own."

"NO!" I shouted.

"Hermione…," his comment was quickly cut-off from an attack by another Death Eater.

He turned to face the attacker and I was able to rip myself from his grip.

"Wait! Hermione!" he shouted at my back.

I ignored him. I kept going, ignoring everything going on around me. I raced out of the castle and down the hill leading to Hagrid's hut. I stopped about halfway trying to find where Harry was. The only thing I saw was what was left of Hagrid's hut. It had been totally destroyed, almost as if it had been opened by a can-opener.

Then I heard the unmistakable sounds of magical combat coming from the right. I quickly headed that way knowing in my gut I was headed in the right direction. I ran through the trees, scratching myself up and came out to see Neville and Severus Snape fighting amongst the trees lining the walkway. Knowing that Neville was in trouble I rushed to help.

I was too late though…

Snape and Neville apparently had been dueling for sometime due to the amount of damage around them. However, Snape had pinned down Neville behind a large rock and when Snape looked up and saw me coming, he quickly made a few spells that forced Neville to move from his hiding spot. Neville sprang up and made a move away for his own safety, but he didn't move fast enough.

"Avada Kedarva!" 

Neville fell to the ground hard, eyes open, and gone from this world. I stopped in my tracks in shock at the sight. I barely recovered in time to avoid a spell sent my way from Snape. I threw myself behind a tree as it went by. I gripped my wand tight and peaked out. I saw Snape running away from me towards the woods.

I stood and went over to Neville. I rolled him over and closed his eyes. I took off my Order cloak and draped it over him.

"Goodbye, my friend," I whispered sadly as I stood.

I looked down the path where Snape had taken off and was retreating. Suddenly my anger took over and I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"SNAPE!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. With little thought as to my safety I sprinted after him. He quickly made a decision and took off into the woods. I knew why he went into the woods and slowed as I approached the edge of the tree line.

"Why if it isn't Miss. Granger," came the voice of Severus Snape, "Come to avenge the death of Longbottom? He was such a klutz."

My face went red in anger, but I forced myself to remain calm, "No, I've come to stop you," I finally replied.

"You mean try and stop me," he said in a tone dripping with self-absorption.

"No," I snapped back, "I mean to _stop_ you."

I heard a chuckle come from the woods. Then I heard something else coming from off to my left. It almost sounded like spells being used. I crouched down and started moving to my left to see what the noise was. I knew Snape couldn't see me, but I wasn't sure. As fast as I could I moved left and still looked back trying to find Snape.

I didn't have to look far. We both spotted each other at the same time and reacted in that same moment as well.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Reducto!"

My disarming spell missed him by a mile and his obliterating spell destroyed a tree six feet away from me. I threw myself to the ground as I was covered in wood splinters and leaves. Quickly recovering I kept moving to my left and heard the sounds of Snape moving in the woods, but I couldn't tell where he was.

Risking injury, I took refuge behind a large oak tree and peaked out. I didn't see Snape, but the sounds were much louder now. Then I saw a flash of black moving to my right and seeing a chance I quickly dashed to my left, using the trees for cover, and finally wound up behind a large stack of rocks. I shot a few spells in his general direction and crouched back down.

The sounds were much louder here and turning my focus and head from Snape I looked in the direction of the noise. What I saw sent my stomach into my feet in horror and fear.

Harry Potter and Voldemort were dueling each other in a small clearing.

I was forced to duck down when a spell hit the rocks and I was showered with dust and shards. I wiped the dust out of my face and took one more look at Harry.

"The time has come Granger!" Snape shouted, "You and your friend Mr. Potter will finally know what true meaning of power is!"

"Maybe and maybe not," I shouted back trying to locate him from his voice, "But no matter what you still won't be the power behind anything, but your own twisted mind."

"You're wrong," he retorted, "My master will reward me most handsomely when he takes over."

My mouth quirked upwards with an ironic grin and shook my head, "You of all people should know that Voldemort never shares any of his power with anyone. _Ever_."

There was silence coming from him so I knew he was on the move. Knowing I wasn't safe in my spot and cautiously moved to my right. Then I heard a twig snap not more than ten feet from me and to my left. Quickly turning I sent several spells in that direction before quickly taking cover behind several trees grouped together.

When a spell took off the limb of one the trees I was hiding behind, I knew that he was still moving. I began to try and think of a plan to defeat him, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what to do.


	15. Chapter 15 - Journey's End

Chapter 15 – Journey's End

At this point in the story I must beg your forgiveness, as this is very difficult for me to tell you the rest of what happened That Day. What transpires next is still a vivid memory for me and still hurts me emotionally. So please bear with me.

Thank you again for your patience and understanding.

The tree next to me splintered as a spell nearly hit me. I ducked down behind a rock wall for cover. When the spells stopped, I peeked over the top and saw a figure move quickly between two trees on my left. I didn't hear anything coming from where Harry was facing Voldemort. I moved to my right in an effort to get better cover and a better angle on my attacker.

I saw a quick movement and flash of a greasy-haired man pulling back from his hiding spot. I gripped my wand tighter and came up with an idea. I raced between a couple of trees before coming to one that grew on top of a slight rise. I peaked around and saw Snape send a spell my way and I quickly put my plan in motion.

I ducked back and with a quick shout, 'fell down' the embankment. I landed face first with my wand hidden underneath me. I kept my eyes open, held my breath and waited. I heard a snap of a twig and a rustle of leaves as Snape approached. When he reached the top and looked down he saw me lying on my stomach, eyes open and not breathing.

"Well, well Miss. Granger," he said slowly, "Done in by a simple root. I'm surprised at your clumsiness. I expected so much more from you."

I heard him turn and walk away. I quickly and quietly got up and made my way up the embankment.

"I expected you to be smarter," I said.

He quickly turned around and sent a spell in my direction. It passed harmlessly over my head.

He looked down at me crouching behind a large root, his eyes widened in surprise and muttered, "Clever."

My mouth quirked upwards into a small smile of triumph.

"Evincium!"

He was knocked backwards from the impact of the spell and was cocooned in a glittery web. He was still and unmoving as I approached.

"Hermione!"

I turned quickly and saw Mr. Weasley approach.

"I'm sorry my dear. I couldn't get here quick enough, but I saw your little ruse and am very impressed," he said with a proud fatherly tone in his voice and then looked down at Snape's still form, "Well he'll be like that for quite sometime. What's that sound?"

I listened and heard the sounds of spells, "Harry!" I shouted and raced towards the sounds.

"Hermione wait!" Mr. Weasley shouted and ran to catch up with me.

We both came from behind a group of trees to see Harry and Voldemort in a small clearing dueling. Neither was winning nor losing, but both looked tired.

We just made a step to help when they both shouted a spell at each other. The spells meet in the middle and they seemed to almost be connected.

I heard Mr. Weasley mutter what was happening the moment my brain registered it.

"Prior incantation."

For several moments the two battled for supremacy and we just stood there helpless.

Finally Harry's power won over and a bright flash pulsed out and they were engulfed in a magical dome. Their wands were still connected and each was still putting their full power behind their spells. As a result the dome was growing brighter.

My eyes burned at the brightness of light that was emanating from Harry and Voldemort. I put my hand up to shield my face and took one look into the light.

Harry started struggling and looked as if he was reaching his limit. The brightness suddenly ceased and all that was left was a hazy dome over them as they reduced the power they were pouring into the spell. Harry's wand had again won that battle. He relaxed for only a moment before I saw many silvery wisps emerge from Voldemort's wand.

I stood in amazement at the scene in front of me. The wisps finally formed into ghostly figures of Voldemort's past victims. Harry had told me this is what had happened years ago in the graveyard and it seemed to be happening again. I was suddenly amazed that Voldemort nor Harry changed the cores in their wands. I wondered if they didn't on purpose.

"You can't hope to repeat the past Harry!" Voldemort shouted, undoubtedly referring to this same encounter years ago, "I am prepared and they can't stop me this time!"

Harry didn't reply he stayed in control of his wand until the last of the ghosts emerged.

It was then I received the third look that I will remember forever. The final look from Harry Potter. It was the combination of love and sadness.

I knew at that moment he had reached his end. In that look he was telling me he loved me and was saying good-bye.

I suddenly found my body in my own control and rushed forward, but Mr. Weasley grabbed me from behind and was struggling mightily to hold on to me, "No, Hermione you can't!"

"HARRY!" I shouted struggling in his restraint, "NO!"

Harry wrenched his wand away and twisted away as the ghosts' descended upon Voldemort. He brought his wand around as the two enemies shouted their spells. One using ancient magic and the other using modern magic.

"EXCITO EXURO BARATHRUM!" Harry shouted.

"NECO MENTIS!" was Voldemort's counter.

Voldemort's spell grazed Harry, but Harry's hit Voldemort dead on. The bright blue ball of flame engulfed the evil wizard and began burning him. He screamed… oh what a scream it was. The type one only hears in their dreams and can't be duplicated in nature. He screamed in pain and terror. No amount of magic would extinguish the man. He violently thrashed around a few moments more before dropping to his knees and with one final blood-curdling scream was blown to ashes.

Then silence and stillness came to the area. There were no birds chirping… no wind… no voices… no sounds.

We stayed in our spots for a few moments looking. Then we heard the dull thump of something hitting the ground. We turned and saw Harry fall face first to the ground and not move. I tore myself away from Mr. Weasley's grip and rushed over. I dropped to my knees and felt for a pulse. He had one.

"Oh Harry," I said relieved and quickly rolled him over.

I sat back and gasped in shock. His face was blank. His mouth slightly open, but his eyes behind his shattered glasses were wide in shock and devoid of any life. Mr. Weasley came up and took one look at Harry.

"Oh dear," he whispered.

"But it missed him," I said, referring to the spell Voldemort used.

"It must have done some damage," he whispered. He bent down and pick-up Harry in his arms, "We have to get him to St. Mungo's quickly."

In a short time we were in St. Mungo's and the healer was examining Harry. We waited in the corner of the room while the healer worked. I must have bitten every nail off while waiting. Mr. Weasley fidgeted in place before telling me he needed to contact The Ministry and inform them of what had happened.

I just nodded. I was numb to everything. With every passing second I knew things were getting bleaker for Harry.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the healer turned from tending to Harry and came over to me, "May I ask you who are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," I replied, "I'm Harry's girlfriend."

The healer's face turned sad as he addressed me, "I'm sorry to tell you this Miss. Granger, but Mr. Potter was indeed hit by the spell. The spell had the effect of erasing his memory," the healer said and stopped when he saw my face.

"No," I said and I shook my head, "No."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "There is some hope and it's slight. The spell did hit him, but not the full impact and therefore he did not receive the full potency of the spell. So there maybe a chance he'll come around, perhaps with help, but he will never be who he was."

That statement immediately kindled a flicker of hope for me.

"When?" I asked him, looking hopefully at the healer for some kind of answer.

"I do not know," he sighed with deep sadness in his voice, "Tomorrow maybe or maybe week, maybe years. I just do not know. The Minister said the spell used was an archaic and very uncommon spell, which we have no definitive records of how to treat."

I stared at Harry for a moment, "May I see him?"

"Of course," he said, "We'll leave you in private," he added and motioned the nurse out with him.

I sat at the edge of the bed looking at the face of The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort. His body was still save the barely perceptible rise and fall of his chest; his eyes were open and staring at the ceiling above us. I placed my hand in his and felt no response.

"I'm here," I whispered, which almost seemed to echo in the room.

God, I can still remember the feelings of helplessness and despair. I knew at that moment that he was no longer Harry Potter.

I know I cried. I know I spoke his name. I know I completely broke down. And I knew that I was suddenly alone.

I felt a gentle touch of hands on my back and heard a soothing voice sound.

"It's ok Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said and wrapped me in her embrace, "Its ok."

She gently rocked me while I cried. I know she cried to. This end had not been a good one for her. She'd lost a son and a daughter to Voldemort and now she'd lost the boy she'd had adopted as one of her own.

While she held me I remembered Lucius Malfoy's words he spoke to me when I had been chained in his basement. I had everything to lose and indeed he was right… I did lose. I was so angry then when I thought about that and I still am to this day.

I lost so much…

Excuse me a few moments…

I'm sorry. I'm back. Thank you.

Well the rest of what happened you all know. Mr. Weasley, as The Minister of Magic, had announced Harry's defeat of Voldemort and the evil wizard's death, Snape and what remained of the Death Eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban prison, and I received The Order of Merlin, Third Class for my actions that day.

And The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort was moved to a private room in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's with explicit instructions from Mr. Weasley that no one, outside of myself and a few others, may see him.

That last part is a shock to you I know. Up 'til now everyone, including you the reader, had been told that Harry was living a private life away from the public gaze.

Well unfortunately, Harry Potter still resides in the Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's and will still reside there for the foreseeable future.

So ended the reign of terror Voldemort had wrought upon the wizarding world and my story as well.

I'm sorry to you the reader for not telling you a story with a happy ending. Yes, while the defeat and death of the most evil wizard in history is happy news… the fact that so many of my close friends, the many wizards and witches who had died and the remaining of Harry Potter's life that will probably be spent in St. Mungo's is not a happy ending.

But then this is not a fictitious story.

Before I end this I do want to thank you, the reader, for taking the time to read this. It has been difficult for me to write this and I'm sure difficult for you to read this. Should you see me on the streets of London, or in the shops at Diagon Alley or in the castle at Hogwarts do not be afraid to say hi and know I'll certainly say hello in return.

Cheers,

Hermione Granger


End file.
